Kingdom Hearts: Beginning
by AruaPearl44
Summary: A young man's Heartless is out for revenge. A young boy named Xhas soon appears at the same time, but he doesn't have any memory of who he was. Can this boy figure out who he is while dodging an assain and the Heartless.  Full summery on home page.
1. Ch 1 A Nasty Birthday Suprise

Ch. 1 a Nasty Birthday Surprise

~Ash POV~

"Stop!" I yelled as I ran to the middle of a field. Two psychic energy blasts soon hit me. I knew one was from Mew. But the blue energy was from a weird creature. It looked like a bigger version of Mew. Their energies were the same and painful. The energy soon surrounded me. Everything turns blacks and fades away.

...

~Radiant Gardens: My/Ash's room~

I soon sprang up from my bed. I sigh. "Another vision, when will he realize that I don't want to be evil again, sure it felt very good at first." I said out loud. I wanted it to get out of my head. Then I remembered something. "Then it happened. I don't want it to happen again." I hang my head low. I soon noticed the calendar. "Oh. It's that time again." I forgot it was that time again. I remember it two months ago, well with the help of Dark and Lucario. I looked at the calendar. It was May 17. I forgot the year. "I wonder if anyone remembers." I asked. I soon got ready. I got my red shirt and black pants on. Then I got my lab coat down.

~Grand corridors~

I was walking down to the main lab when I noticed this large sign on the door. "Please close your eyes." It said. 'That's weird. But it's in my master's writing.' Soon I went in with my eyes close. I soon noticed I sound like Luc back there. But that thought soon past my mind as I smelled cake. I don't remember the last time I smell it. 'I smell cake. This must be a party.' I thought.

~Big Lab room~

I opened my eyes. I was shocked. All my friends were there. Ienzo, Xehanort, Briag, and Ansem were in the front of a table that had a three story cake. Dilan, that guy I'll talk about later, and Evan were in the back. The banner covered their heads. "Happy Birthday Ash!" They yelled. Ienzo was still had that one sided, long bangs, but short other side hair look. He was having a rare smile. Ansem was there. I still don't like breads. Briag had a lab coat on. It looked weird on him. His low left scare and right eye patch didn't match it. Was he deciding to trade his guard job for a lab assistant? Well he, Dilan, who has black gypsy like hair, and.. I forgot his name but he's a big muscles and a red boyish hair style, are all imperial guards but work with Ansem too. I didn't care.

I soon started to cry. I forgot the last time I felt so happy. Well there was the time when I first met Terra and Aqua. But, before I could flashback I hugged Xehanort. Even though I hated him when he first arrived, I've grown to lov... like... like him. "Thanks guys. This is one of my best birthdays ever." I said out load. I was hugging his face. I jumped to do that. "Great, now can you get off me?" Xehanort said. I soon got off him. I felt so embarrassed. "S...sorry about that," I said. Xehanort liked me as a friend since we met. "It's okay. Besides, the others assistants made and me the cake to say we accept your apology." Xehanort said still having a smile on his face. His hair still looked weird though. "Thanks. You finally realized Lucario was the one who told you-know-who." Ansem knew I was talking about him. "Well we knew you were acting weird when you did that." Evan said. "Evan, for an old man, you can be smart." I said. "Old?"

I ignored his comment and said. "Let's eat." I cut a piece and was about to eat it when... I noticed nobody was eating with me. I said huh then asked. "Why aren't you eating with me?"  
>"We already ate in town. All of us decided, since you have such a big appetite; we should give you the whole cake." Ansem said. "Wow. That's so sweet. But I'll allow it." I cried. I ate the piece I already picked out. It had a stick on it. "This is very good. What's in it?" I asked. I loved it. It reminds me of someone else's cooking, but I don't remember who. "Fudge and Rock candy," Ienzo said. Now I knew the things on top were safe to eat. I soon plunged into the huge cake. While I was eating, me, Dark and Lucario were writing a report for some odd reason.<p>

~2 hours later. 3rd Person POV~

"No more cake." Ash said. His hair was down and he was on the place where the cake once was. His z's had crumbs on his face, and his chocolate eyes were closed. "Good. He's asleep and Ansem left. We should begin our plan." A mysterious voice said. "Yes. We'll go through his room while you blindfold him and walk around until we're ready." Another voice said. "Yes sir!" Two different voices said to a commander. The two last voices turned out to be Briag and Ienzo. They soon blindfold Ash. He was beginning to wake up. 'Huh?' Ash thought.

~A few minutes later. Ash's POV~

It was dark. Very dark. I soon heard voices. "Few... He almost woke up... So where do we take him?" Someone said. "Huh? Who's that?" I asked.

~Normal POV. Grand corridors~

"Huh? Who's that?" Ash asked. He was sitting on the floor. The two so called friends played cooled. "Don't worry." Briag said. "It's just us." Ienzo said. "Take my hand." Briag said. Ash let out his hand and grabbed Braig's. He pulled himself up. Ash wobbled a little. He was a little taller than Ienzo, who is about 4'11''. Ash would still be called short to an average person. "Do you see anything?" Ienzo asked. "No. Why?" Ash asked. "We have a special party for you. And we don't want you to peak." Briag said. "Yeah we're here to guide you there." Ienzo said. "Thanks." Ash said.

~A long walk and a short stop to Ash's room later...~

"Okay guys. Why did you blindfold me? What are you hiding?" Ash asked. He was getting tired of the walk. And he heard talking. He felt his aura near the place with the talking. And nobody would tell him about it. "We have a special surprise for you. There's nothing bad to hide from YOU!" Ienzo said, annoyed with Ash asking him again. Plus he didn't want to ruin the surprise. They soon entered opened doors. But Ash didn't know that. As they entered the room, Ash said. "I don't like how you said you." He felt worried. What if that weird kid was right? No! He can't think about him now. "You can trust us. Now let us help you onto the table." Ienzo said. Ash was confused. 'On a table? This must be one strange surprise birthday party. But I am pretty strange myself.' Ash thought. Then he laid on a metal like table in fetal position.

~Ash's POV. Mysterious lab~

I felt things tighten around my fists, legs, and stomach. And this weight was on his chest, no more around my heart. It's a weird feeling. "Okay, Ash. The blindfold is off. You can open your eyes." Briag said. I opened my eyes. My shirt was gone. I only had my pants on. I saw clear tubes on my chest. It circled my heart. And there were hard bolt like chains that were on my arms, wrists, legs, ankles, and stomach like area. I was confused. What was happening to me? "Huh? What's going on? Why are these tubes in me?" I asked. I soon noticed someone. "Xehanort, thank god, what's going on?" I asked my friend. "Didn't you already guess it? You're our latest project." Xehanort said. I was enraged. He was one my friend. Every fiber of my being was screaming, I told you so! The darkness was coursing through my veins. "PROJECT! I'm not a project!" I yelled. But I wanted to go farther, I wanted to swear. Load and hard, I decided to change my form. I didn't want this. Suddenly I noticed I was still in my human form. "Huh? I'm still in my human form but how?" I asked. "We already took care of your special ability." Briag said. I couldn't see him though. He and the others knew I turned into a creature. But they never knew what kind I was.

"That cake we gave you earlier had that crystal you fond." Evan said. "You betray me too. And you use that Urumal* crystal that mysteriously drains all my powers. But why? We're all supposed to be partners, to be friends." I said. I felt like I was going to cry. I also felt anger and pain. "Because you told Ansem about our experiments," Dilan said. He was with the one whose name I can't remember. They were in their guard uniforms. I've never liked Dilan. Plue that brat, Isa, with the flame head boy, Lea. Lea is cool though. "And look what I found after we blindfolded him. It seems Mr. Traitor has been writing about his research." Ienzo said. I was angry.

"I told you to not touch my stuff." I hate it when someone touches my stuff. It's so Mew. "We don't care. Besides we already took your secret heart serum." Xehanort said. I was shocked. "You took my heartless 441. I haven't tested it yet. We don't know what it'll do." I said. I tried many secret experiments when things were too boring. This was my newest batch... and Dark adds his powers while I was sleeping. The only way I learned about that was because Lucario. He can be informational every once in a while. "Don't worry. That's why we're testing it on you." The guy I never remember his name said. I soon felt anger surging through my veins. I loved it. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to all go away. Suddenly I blackened out. And all was black.

~Normal person POV~

"You betrayed me, stolen my research, made us weak, misused our friendship and now you're trying to destroy us." Ash said as he his mind switched from his now blacked out mind to Dark's. "You will PAY!" Dark said. He had totally taken over. His red eyes had switch Ash's chocolate eyes. The group of assistants had heard Ash talking to himself about Dark. Was this the dark powers he was talking about? They decided to hurry. "Hurry, Get that mask on. Before he gets free and kills us." Dilan said as Xehanort put the gas mask on. "Wait, what are you doing to us?" Dark was confused. What were they going to do? He never really listened to Ash about his experiments. All he knew it had to do with hearts. And people. He had no idea what it was really about. "Okay, he's falling asleep. Start the test." Braig's voice said. Dark saw his body just as he was falling asleep. Once Ash was fast asleep Xehanort called out. "Pull the switch!" Soon Ienzo pulled a large switch. Suddenly black goopy stuff was flowing through the tubes. Ash yelled a horrible scream, large fangs were show. The secant soon fades away.

...

The back stabbing group of so called friends looked pleased they had achieved their first heart. Well it's not the first. But it's the first to not disappear in an explosion. "Ash sure knew how to make something powerful." Ienzo said. He was holding the crystal to his side. It was black, separated and disconnected. But it held together and was floating. Xehanort was worried about this. "But it's black. I think it's a side effect." Xehanort said. "At least it didn't explode." Briag said since he and Xehanort were the ones who were mostly caught in the cross blast. "Yeah, that would be deadly. So what do we do with body?" Ienzo said. He never really liked Ash even though they were supposed to be best friends. And he was scared about the explosion since he was holding the crystal. "Huh? The body disappeared." Evan said.

"Well he did say we don't know what it'll do." Aeleus said, he's the guy Ash could never remember his name. "Still I wanted to throw that traitor's body away." Ienzo said. Suddenly a cloud of two eyes and many scales was forming from the crystal. Ienzo noticed his allies were looking scared. "Hey guys? Why do you all look like you've seen a ghost?" Izion asked as he sweatdropped. Soon Evan pointed to behind the very short man. Ienzo was confused until he saw was behind him. He looked at it in fear as he fell on his butt. "What have we done?" He asked as he shocked far away from him. The creature they were looking at was a Giratina. But they didn't know the name of the official creature. But this one is different than the normal Giratina. It had pure white eyes with pupils. It had a small bubble under its eyes. It had a red heart on it chest with a black x on it. It had a white and black red design on its stomach. And it was a Giratina in original form, and it was just as tall or long. (A/N: It's hard to tell.) "I told you that you'll pay. Now my vengeance will be complete. Today you'll die." It said. It sound like Ash, but it was also different. "Die!" It yelled as a giant fire ball formed. He fired it. But it quickly fell to ground missing Ienzo by a couple of feet.

The creature began to think. He soon realized what happened. 'Drat. I forgot I still have that Oracle* inside me. I better make a comeback before they realized this.' It thought. "You may have won this battle. But I will have my revenge. Just you wait." It said. Then it disappeared in a black portal. "Well that was weirder than his real body suddenly disappearing." Xehanort said. "I wonder what happened to it. All it left are his pants." Briag said, as he held one of the tubes they used for Ash. "It would be weird to see a naked Ash." Evan said. "That would be wrong on many levels." Aeleus said. "Well, at least he's gone." Braig said. "Yeah, But you heard that thing. It'll be back." Dilan said. "Well, we'll be ready next time." Xehanort said as he held up a gun. "Yeah!" The six guys yelled. In the grand hall, Ansem wrote down something. The door to the mysterious lab was opened.

**What happened to Ash? Will his heartless get his revenge? What happened to Lucario and Dark? And where's Ash's nobody?**


	2. Ch 2 Twilight Town

Ch. 2 Twilight Town

The mystery train was parking into to the train station. It slows down with a screeching halt. Inside the train, A long in the back, black, spiky hair boy, without a shirt but has blue pants was sleeping on the couch. He had black z's under his eyes. He had a very muscle body. Suddenly a mustache guy with a conductor outfit woke the boy by saying. "Excuse me sir. You have to get up and get off."

The boy got up. He felt very woozy. "Huh? Who are you?" The boy asked. His pure black eyes were haft opened. "I'm the train station manager. Who are you?" The guy said. The boy began to think. Suddenly he was confused. "I don't know who I am?" He said in shock. Soon the boy left the train in a big hurry. "So you don't have a ticket or a shirt." The manager said. Soon the boy exited the station. He noticed something right away. It was the creature from earlier. It noticed the boy. It was shocked too. But it keeps its back against him. 'I know I wanted some down time to redeem my strength but what's another me doing here? Maybe it's because I'm from my heart crystal.' The creature thought. He knew he was just half, he just suspected only Dark and Lucario had left him but that was it. Then it disappeared in a portal. The boy was confused. "What was that? Better talk with the locals." He said. Then he left the station yard.

(A long time latter)

~The central yard~

'This is the last place. I wonder where everyone is.' The mystery boy thought as he entered the place. He and looked everywhere except here and the woods, but he didn't want to look in the woods just yet. Soon the boy noticed three people standing in the center of the place. One was a blue hair girl with a yellow sleeveless shirt with blue shorts. She had a hair style like Iozon but her hair was straighter and the one bang was on the left side. One was a black afro hair boy; he was the tallest of the group. He had a yellow shirt like the girl but he had red suspenders on along with matching pants. And the last one looked like the leader of the group. He had a white hat on over his blond hair. He had a scare on his nose. He also had a white sleeveless open jacket on that revealed his chest. He also had blue jeans on.

The group soon noticed the boy. "Who are you?" The leader asked. "I... I don't know. Can you tell where I am?" The black hair boy asked nervously. "You're in Twilight town." The only girl in the group said. (This is before Organization appeared in the town.) "It's the most happening around. Ya' know." The huge guy said. "Happening? Looks more like a ghost town." The unsure boy said. "They're all staying inside because it's floating around." The girl said. She was kind of in front of Ash. "It?" Ash asked. "It destroyed our real worlds in just a couple of days. Ya' know." The afro hair guy said. The girl moved to the middle of the group. "But what is IT?" Ash asked in annoyance. "Okay. It is a giant black creature with wings. It has a gold mask. What it did this is a mystery." The leader said. "Oh. I saw it at the station." Ash said. "But why aren't you hiding?" Ash asked. "I won't that thing destroy this refugee world too." The leader said in anger.

"That's cool! I want to join you." Ash said in amazement. "That's sweet, ya' know. But..." Afro man said. "You don't even know who you are. Why do you want to join us?" The girl continued. "That creature knows me. I want to know what it knows about me." The boy said. "That's a good enough reason. You're in." The leader said. 'Yes!' The mystery boy thought. "So, how come you're shirtless?" The girl asked. "Huh?" The shirtless boy asked. He had no idea he didn't had a shirt until he looked at his chest. The boy soon felt a bit embarrassed. "I... I don't know. Maybe I lost it before I got here." The boy said, thinking of a good reason. "So what kind of world did you live in that would lead to that?" The leader asked. The long-ish hair boy began to think. Then said: "I don't remember, Ha ha ha," The boy continued to laugh as his friends fell forward anime style. "Maybe if I talked to more people, it'll refresh my memory." The boy said. Soon the afro boy got out a megaphone. "Okay guys. The monster is gone. Ya' know." The guy said. Soon tons of people opened the doors and walked to the street.

Suddenly a big, heavy man with a weird mustache began to talk to the boy. He was the mayor. "So you don't know who you are or where you came from." The mayor said. "I read that if someone hears music they'll remember something." The local librarian said. She had a weird hair style and dress. "Worth a shot," The girl of the gang said. Soon someone began to play a boom box. It began playing nobody home. As the song first lyrics play, the amnesia boy began to remember anything. As the memories of Ash's, May's, Paul's, Kyogre, Inuyasha's, a Skitty's, Lucario's, and Darkria's life moved along with song. The boy was becoming more confused. At some of the intersections, 1's and 0's passed by. Once the song was done, someone shut the boom box. The boy soon snapped out of his trance. "Huh?" The boy asked. "Do you remember ANYTHING?" The mayor asked. The mystery boy began to think. "I remember living in a white collusion place. Two girls, One might be related to me. These creatures defending something, and IT, But it raises a lot of questions." The boy said, trying to figure out his vision like dream. "Strange..." Everybody said. And when I say everybody, I mean everybody that lived in Twilight Town.

"Wouldn't it be terrible if you were related to it?" The afro member of the gang joked to Ash. "Great, Ryan." The girl said sarcastically. "You've just jinxed the town." "Lina's right. You've jinxed the town. We don't know what world he came from. He doesn't even know his name. We can't risk it." The leader said. "Um... Am I still in the gang?" The boy asked, the way their talking, he could not be in the gang. "This is just a possibility." Lina, the female of the group, said. "You're still in." The unknown named leader said. (He has a name but you'll know it when they introduce themselves, which is later on.) "Yeah," Ash yelled, raising his left fist in the air. "Why don't we get you a shirt?" Lina said. "To my shop," A shop keeper said.

...

(Later at one of the buildings in the stop train part of downtown)

There were many clothes around at the store. Many were on hangers. "Pick what you like." The shop keeper said to the boy.

(A bit later)

"I like it." The boy said. He had Sinnoh Ash clothes on him, even the hat, but oddly he didn't have any shoes on. But the boy was also looking at the changing room mirror. Outside the room, the leader and Ryan were sitting at a high bench. "Good thing we talked him out of the weird dress he picked out." Lina said looking at the leader; she was the one who was standing. "He is weird. Ya' know." Ryan said. "Ya, but something about him would make him a perfect defender. We just don't know what it is." The scared leader said.

...

~Mysterious lab, Radiant Gardens~

We see a large test tube with a Giratina in Origin Form. It had with white wings instead of black, a black control fence around its torso, and was asleep. Soon someone activated something with a switch. The creature's eyes soon shot opened. They were pure red. Soon we see Xehanort laughing. "Go out our creator and destroy the original. And don't come back until you do!" Evan said. "Yes my master." It said. He sounded like Roy Mustang. Soon he teleported out of the test tube, leaving bubbles. "Ash you fool. You will never see this coming." Xehanort said. Soon all 6 of the scientists laughed. Soon we see a cut seen, it had the right haft of the boy looking at his reflection and the left half of Ash's heartless flying through the ultra universe, but you see him in the frontal position.


	3. Ch 3 Remember the Name

Ch. 3 Remember the Name

'Dong! Dong! Dong!' The train station tower clock struck 9. Since the place is stuck in twilight, any digital clock was say pm. inside one side of one of the buildings, the mysterious boy with black hair and his gang was looking around, looking for more clothes. "Closing time," The manager said. "Aww..." The boy said in disappointment. Soon the gang left. Outside, the lights were on. The boy was leaning on one that was near the shop they exited. "So what are we going to do next?" He asked. "I don't know about you, but we're going home." Lina said. She was between Ryan and their leader. "But where will I go?" The boy asked. He wasn't a resident or owner of a house. "Well... there is the abandon lot. You can stay there." The leader said. "That will be fine." The strange boy said.

...

~The old hang out~

"Here we are." The leader said. "Wow." The boy said. They were the only ones there. Ryan and Lina had already left for home. "We were saving this room for a club house. But you can stay in here until we find you an actual house." The scarred teen said. "This is awesome!" The mystery boy said, full of excitement. "Well I better get home; my mom will be worried about me. Bye." The blond said before leaving. "Oh... Bye." The brunette said a bit lonely. After the other boy left, the kid soon noticed he was crying. "Huh? When he said mom..." The boy began to say. But he soon felt a bad sensation fall all over him. He held the area were his heart was with a fist. You could See pluses flowing as his heart beat. "Did... did something happen to mine?" The boy asked, you could tell he was very depressed. The boy soon shucked his head, snapping himself out of it. "I should get to bed." He said. Soon he took off his hat, jacket, and shirt off. He still had his pants on, but now you could see that muscular body again. "I do remember it's rude to sleep in your underwear." The boy said, remembering about having some delegates. Soon he lies down on his left side and fell asleep.

(Dream world)

The boy was walking up, he had his clothes on. "Huh? Where am I?" The boy asked. All he saw was Darkness, and a small light. "Xhas..." The light said, you could see a small haft shape sphere in it and it had a girl's voice. "Um... Are you talking to me, talking light?" The boy asked nervously. "Um... I'm a shining moon shape jewel, not a light. And yes I am. But you have to listen." The light said. "The dark is closing in on this world, and others." "You mean it, is the darkness." The boy, now named Xhas, said, confused. "Yes." The crystal replied. "It was born of darkness, even before he was split." The crystal said. "Wait! It is just one part of something else. How many are there? And who are they?" Xhas asked, shocked and scarred. "Three were released when it was formed. One is it; another is Lucario, a poor soul trapped by it." Crystal said. 'Poor guy,' Xhas thought. "And the last one is the worse of the worst. The number one bad guy, if I say his name, we will all be doomed." The light continued. 'Wow... That's bad.' Xhas thought.

"But wait, if you know my name, then you know who I am." Xhas said, putting two and two together. "I'm so sorry. But my master only told me your name; she did not tell me anything else. I'm sorry." The crystal said in the most sympathetic voice you might hear. She soon noticed Xhas was looking glum. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine. Just fine," Xhas faked it. Soon he erupted. "I just wish I knew who I was. I know all the basic and some of the advance, but I still don't know anything about me." Xhas yelled. "I'm sorry. But at least you know your name." The light said. "Yeah, you're right." Xhas said, immediately clearing his head. "I should be walking up." Xhas said as he was thinking about time. "Thank you Ms...?" "Crystal." She said, making her name clear to the boy. "And no problem," Soon Xhas left, which meant he was waking up. Soon we noticed Crystal began talking to herself. "May he never find out what he really was, and what he is right now," She said in a serious tone of voice.

(The hangout)

"Huh? A dream?" Xhas said as he wakes up. Soon he remembered he knew it was a dream. He soon sat up. "Why do I feel woozy? I learned my name." His eyes were haft opened. Soon he felt a pain in his head. "Agh, my head," He said. We soon noticed Xhas had a Giratina original form outfit on. He got off his bed. "I wonder what happened." Xhas asked. The back of the outfit had a back spin/rib like fixture; it was part of a jacket that was over a red and black design with black pants. He had his regular gloves on that he picked out for his regular outfit. On the pants were golden things at the knees. He also had claw shaped, thin, skin tight boots. Suddenly a loud, almost squeaky like girl voice yelled. "Hey! Could someone get this vest off me?" The voice asked. Xhas soon fallowed it to his jacket, which was still on the floor. A small fairy crawled out from under the vest. She was breathing heavily. She had light blue hair that was in a weird hairstyle. She had a white hat on along with a white lab coat, a pink undershirt, and yellow shorts with black strips. "I'd thought I never got out of there. It's tough begin a guardian who is this height." She said. Xhas was staring at her. She soon noticed Xhas.

She flew up with her wings to eye level. "Oh, Xhas you're awake. You're probably wondering who I am, well I'm Crystal." She said. "This is my guardian form. The form you first saw me in was my object form." She began smile bigger. "I'll be with you and when other people around I'll turn into my object form, and you'll wear me like a necklace. But you can never tell anyone about me, even your friends." She continued. "But why do I feel woozy? And I feel something on me, do you know about that?" Xhas asked. "It seems you accidently activate your traveling suit while you were sleeping. The sudden change confused your body and took some of your energy." Crystal said. "Well how do I get it off, it fells too tight to take off and I don't see a zipper." Xhas said. "Well, since you're not in space, your suit will realize this and return to its source." Crystal said. Soon a dark void covered him. It seems it was the clothes returning to its source, since the suit was gone, but Xhas was still there, but just without a shirt. "Is it off?" Xhas asked. "Yes and you should get your shirt and jacket on." Crystal said. Xhas nodded.

(A little while later)

Xhas's friends had arrived at the door or the curtain since that's all there was for a door. Xhas already had his shirt and vest on, along with his hat and a crystal haft jewel necklace around his neck. "Hey, kid. Meet us in the forest we have a surprise for you." Their leader said. The leader and Ryan left. "I like your necklace. Somehow it suits you. See you later." Lina said. Soon she left too. The curtain flapped a little after Lina left.

"So Kryst, Where is this source that my other suit came from?" Xhas asked. "It should been in your left pants pocket." Kryst said. It seems she liked the nick name Xhas gave her since she didn't complain. Xhas began to search it when he felt something hard. He grabbed it and took it out of his pocket. It was a big contraption with a yellow button and a lightning like form. Xhas was confused. "This is it? It's Huge! How could it fit in my pocket?" He asked. "It must have miniaturized itself so it could fit in there. But it's supposed to be on your left shoulder on a fabric." Crystal said. Xhas had put it on his shirt part. "Like this?" He asked. "Yep," Crystal agreed. "And to activate it into traveling mode just press the big button." Xhas nodded, knowing what to do. He also noticed he had shoes on; they had the same style as his traveling shoes. "But enough said; we should be heading for the forest." Kryst said. Soon Xhas left his temporary home.

...

(Downtown)

The two were in front of a large crack in the wall. Kryst was still in object form. "This must be it, Kryst." Xhas said. Soon they entered the forest. Once in the middle of the forest, Xhas asked. "I wonder where they are." Soon he noticed an opening. "Huh? There's an opening." Xhas observed. He walked through the opening. He saw a large mansion with a garden with a gate. "Wow!" That was the only thing that Xhas said. He noticed his friends were already there. Ryan was at the steel gate part, Lina was on the brick part along with their leader. He was playing it cool by leading on the brick. Xhas walked up to them. "What is this place? It's huge! And a bit old," Xhas said observing the building. "It's the old inn. But since the owners death nobody can enter here." Lina said. "Isn't there a key or spare?" Xhas asked. The leader got up and walked to the gate part as Ryan said. "Before the old man died, he destroyed the original key, ya' know." The leader soon turned away from Xhas to the gate. "We've been trying to get in here for quite a while. It is rumored to live here. It can phase through walls and teleport." The leader said. "Wow. But how do you know 'It' lives here?" Xhas asked. "We don't, that's why we're going inside. But first we need to get to open the gate." Lina said.

"But why am I here?" Xhas asked. "I think you have a least some door opening device, or you were a lock picker." The leader said. "I only have this device and my necklace, I have no other stuff, and if I was a lock picker I wouldn't know how to do it now." Xhas said. "What is that device? Ya' know." Ryan asked. "Oh, it's a uniform changer. It automatically changes my clothes to traveler's clothes." Xhas said. "So you were a traveler?" Lina asked. "It seems so." Xhas said. "Isn't there anything you can do?" The leader said in a way that sounded like a threat. Xhas was scared. Crystal wasn't allowed to say anything as long as someone else was there. 'Come on, Xhas. Think, think, think!' He began to think. As he was thinking, something was forming in his hands. 'Come on. I'm almost there. Just have to push myself harder. THINK!' Xhas thought. Soon a light shot his eyes opened and a keyblade was formed. "Wow..." The gang said. Xhas soon noticed the strange device in his hands. "Wow." Xhas did a short one.

"What is it?" Lina asked. "I don't know." Xhas said. He looked at it. The thing was key shaped with a yellow holder and a crown keychain. "Cool." Xhas said. "But how does it work?" Suddenly Xhas had a sensation. Soon he saw himself pointing at a lock and white beam came out of one. This vision soon stopped. Xhas pointed his key like blade at the lock. Just like his vision, a light came from the blade and hit the lock. Soon the lock disappeared. "Impressive." The leader said. Soon his two friends opened the door. "Well, I'm slowly remembering. That's for sure." Xhas said. "Thanks stranger." Lina said. "I figured out my name. So you don't have to call me stranger. And I really hate it when you call me kid." Xhas said. "So what's your name, ya' know?" Ryan asked. "I'm Xhas." Xhas introduced himself. "So you're Ryan and Lina, who's the leader?" He pointed to the afro man and the girl. "That's right." Lina said. "I'm Koga. The leader," The leader, now known as Koga said.

Soon the gang walked to the door. Ryan tried to open the door, but, like the gate, it was locked too. Xhas used his key like blade again. The door was opened. "Can that key open anything?" Lina asked. "Well, maybe, and since it's a key I guess it can also lock things." Xhas said. Soon they entered the mansion like hotel. "Man this place is fancy, ya' know." Ryan said. Xhas nodded. "You know; if you clean the place I could live here. I love big spaces." Xhas added. "Are you claustrophobic?" Lina asked. Xhas began to think as they walked around. "Nope, I just prefer lots of space." Xhas said. They looked around at the rooms. Nobody was there. They entered a pale room. "This won't be my room. I like it, but there's no bed, plus it feels too weird." Xhas said. They continued and entered the library. "I like the books." Xhas said. They soon returned to the man hall way the first floor. "Are you sure this is an INN?" Xhas asked. "Okay, maybe we were wrong. We're human. But we do know the old man that owned this place died and destroyed the key. But it seems that rumor was bogus." Koga said. "Well, this place is now mine. And you can have the club house back." Xhas said. "That's good." Lina said. Xhas smiled. "Now to find the bedroom," Xhas said.

The gang soon left in the opposite direction of Xhas. After they left, a shadowy Ash's Heartless appeared. 'Just great, the stranger from earlier that looks like me is staying here. I could... Nah, I'll just sleep in the ultra universe. I was lucky to know his name. Xhas, What a strange name, Sounds similar to my somebody's name, but jumbled up and with an x.' the heartless thought. "Well better leave before he notices me. I somehow know he has the aura ability like me." It said, soon it teleported. Soon a shadowy figure smiled, he had watched this. Soon heartless appeared. "Go out and help my helper and kill the boy." The stranger said. They nodded. Soon the stranger smiled. 'Now to find her,' He thought, soon he disappeared too.


	4. Ch 4 What's An Alien?

Ch. 4 What's an Alien?

Xhas woke up in the king size bed. It was familiar. Was he dreaming? He wondered this because this room was a bit different than the room he declared his. This room was white with a flat screen that hanged from the ceiling. There was a closet and a book case. They were next to each other on the left side of the room. (From his prospective) Xhas liked the bed; it was soft, yet hard. Xhas liked the soft part better. There was an open door on the right side. The room had a plain yet interesting feeling to it. Soon blue hair girl entered his room. "We're already ready for game, you should be getting up." The girl said. Xhas nodded. He decided it was better to play along; it might be him from his past life. He got up and walked with the strange girl. She had unusually cheery blue eyes, a black shirt on with a white undershirt underneath, a pink mini skirt with matching boots, and knee high socks. They soon got to an arena. There was an orange hair girl and a green hair boy. The other girl had an orange tank top, blue eyes, red spenders, red and white shoes, and blue jeans ripped at the waste. Her hair was in a pony tail that was on the left side.

The green hair boy had matching eyes, a purple polo over a black shirt, lavender like pants, and black shoes. "Where have you been?" The boy said. "We've been waiting." The orange head said. "He overslept again." The blue hair girl said. "If you don't wake up earlier, we won't be ready in case an invasion happens." The red head said. Soon another boy with gold hair appeared. "Sorry I'm late too." The boy said. "No worry Ventus. Terra was late too." The red hair said. "Aqua had to take him here before she arrives so she's late too." The green hair boy said. "Attila, you know it's not my fault I'm usually prepared for being on time." The girl said. Xhas suspected Attila was the boy. "Then why don't you be good on tests?" The red head said. "I... umm... It's because... umm..." Aqua tried to think of a reason. "It's because she never studies and never pay attention, Athena." Attila said. Aqua was angry. "Hey, I'm not perfect. At least I'm not evil." Aqua said. "Yeah yeah," Athena replied. "Well, let's begin." Attila said. Soon the vision blurred into darkness.

(Really world)

Xhas woke up to see he was in the room he did pick out. It was white, like the other white room. But it had a bed, it didn't have windows, it had a closet, and some light black swirls that kind of like grass. Xhas liked this. The boy got on his shirt, vest, shoes, and device on in that order. (Remember Xhas doesn't take off his pants when he goes to sleep.) He soon left his room. He was in the more inner part of the mansion. Xhas wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. He was walking around. 'If I travel around the worlds, maybe I can find the world I came from. But, I have my gang. I can't leave them.' Xhas thought. 'Ugh what am I going to do?' Soon Crystal appeared in front of him. She was flying with her tiny wings. "Hey Kryst, Do you mind be called that?" Xhas asked. He wanted to make sure. "Sure, my master called me that all the time." She replied. "Who is your master anyways?" Xhas said. He heard her mention that before. "Oh, she's my creator, my friend, and my mentor. She's Miss Haruhi Suzumiya." Crystal said. "She said to protect a boy who was described like you, she even told me your name, but that's it, it seemed even she doesn't really know who you are."

"It would be nice to meet her though." Xhas said. Soon he exited the mansion. The sun was shining brightly. "Hey Kryst," Xhas asked. "Yeah," Crystal said. "How can I travel around the worlds? I just want to know." Xhas asked. "The suit has an automobile that uses the power of your weapon. That I'm sure of." Crystal said. "What is this thing?" Xhas asked as he brought out his weapon. Crystal made a long hard look at it. "It's the device you use to turn it into the vehicle, but other than that I have no idea what it is. I don't even know its name." Crystal said. Xhas sighed. "Well that's handy. But it would be cool to know more about it." Xhas said. Xhas felt a bit shock-en up, he shocked his head. "Better get going." Xhas said. Just as he began to walk he stopped in pain. "No need to worry." A voice whispered. Xhas held his head. "Tell me you don't love me!" His voice ranged. A wave of pain swarm over him, it felt the same as when he tried to think of his mother. As quickly as it came, it left. Crystal was looking at him. "Are you alright?" She asked. Xhas snapped out of his pain and confusion. "Yeah, it was weird though." The kid said. Soon he left his home. In the woods, three white creatures appeared in front of the boy. Xhas got out his weapon. The things soon bowed. Xhas was confused. "Xhas I don't like them." Crystal whispered. "Do you have any powers?" Xhas asked. "Yes, but I'm prohibited to use my powers unless it's an emergency." Kryst replied. Xhas sighed. He looked back at the weird creatures. They looked like a jumpsuit with zipper like mouths.

They were still kneeling. "Um..." Xhas began to think, it seems they weren't his enemies. "Rise," Xhas said, wondering if they would even listen to a stranger. They did. Xhas thought they were couscous. "Um... why are you here?" Xhas asked. "We are here to serve you." The one in the middle said. Xhas was shocked it talked. "How do I know you're not here to trick me?" Xhas asked. Kryst was just shocked. "We are creatures that will only serve our leader. And you have the most power." Creature 2 said. Xhas began to think. "What are your names?" Xhas asked. "We do not have personal names, nor do we have nation names for our species. We are a new species that inhabited these worlds." The third one said, it sounded a little like a girl, but it was a bit hard to tell. They all sound guy-is. "Wow. But how come you chose me other than being powerful?" Xhas asked. Kryst was still in shock. "You have a connection with us and others like us. We do not know how or why, but our race knows you are in charge." The second one said. He was on the right. Xhas nodded. "Well that's cool." Xhas said. "That's not all; you can call upon us at anytime. And that means any of our races. We don't care if we never come back to the world we are staying in. We just want to serve you." The one in the middle said. "You can't do that, even if you're not human, can't you feel that's maddening." Xhas said. "Not many know of us, so they don't know what to expect. But..." The one on the left began to say. "We have no emotional hearts." The one on the right said. "No emotional heart? What's that?" Xhas asked. "It's the thing that makes you feel, to believe. We cannot love or feel pain, we can remember what it's feels like, but we can never feel it again." The middle said.

"What do you mean again?" Xhas asked. "Our race was created by a creature of pure darkness. It ate our hearts and turned us into these. Originally we were all human." The one in the middle said. "You were human? Wait was this thing called it?" Xhas just guessed. "Yes, but it said only in this world is It called It. He said that he wanted the worlds to know the name of Ashton." The one on the left said. The one on the right nodded. "Ashton... Ash... ash..." Xhas soon began to fall into a trace. Soon the one in the middle shaped its sharp claw thing that all the jacket creatures had. Xhas snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry, the name... it sounded familiar." Xhas said. "Well we'll be at our place waiting for a call." The one on the left said. Soon they disappeared in a black portal. It soon disappeared. Once they were gone, the small fairy garden asked. "You heard them talk? Cause I defiantly didn't. I thought you were going nuts." Kryst insulted. "Of course, we had a conversation." Xhas said. "Well I didn't hear them talk, just see them sway a little. But no sound came from them." Kryst said. "Maybe humans and pixies/fairies have different hearings like Dogs and cats." Xhas said. "You may be right; I know a lot of my kind but not the differences between them and humans other than the wings." Kryst said. Xhas nodded. "So where do we go?" Kryst asked. Xhas began to think. "Maybe we should get to my old room. My gang did say they were going to use it as club house." Xhas said. Kryst nodded, then transformed into a haft crystal necklace. Xhas soon wear it. They soon left.

...

(The old clubhouse)

Xhas noticed a note on his old bed. "Please meet us at the station today; we're starting our security rounds. Signed Koga," It said. Xhas nodded. Soon he notices a poster of a bunny girl with pink hair. She was in a nurse outfit. Something about her was familiar. "You know I always make myself worry about the smallest things sometimes." The voice of Aqua said. (From his dream) "Hey Kryst," Xhas said. "Yeah," The crystal said. "Does she look... familiar?" Xhas asked. "Nope," Kryst said. "Maybe it's just my imagination." Xhas said. Soon they left.

~Outside the clubhouse~

Xhas remembered the way to the station. He visited this alleyway before he met his friends. Soon he saw black shadows sliding into the central yard. Xhas became curious and fallowed them. The yard was still big, but black creatures were everywhere. They looked at Xhas. Something about them made Xhas full of hate. Kryst was scarred. The creatures lunged towards Xhas in attack. Since the boy didn't return his key like blade, he endemically used it to block the attacks. Soon Xhas slashed them in pure hate, hoping it would affect. To their surprise, the strange weapon actually did damage and destroyed the things. Xhas did the same thing at the others. The rest soon disappeared. Xhas sighed. He did want to fight some more but the strange creatures were gone now. "What were those things?" Xhas asked. "I don't know. They are weird." Kryst said. "You know, those things remind me of It, I mean Ash." Xhas said, soon he felt pain again. "Are you alright?" Kryst asked. She was lowered in a panic. Xhas began to redeem himself. "Yeah, the name just hurt me, that's all." Xhas said.

Soon he had the feeling that someone was watching him. "Come on you have to see your friends." Kryst reminded him. The boy nodded. They soon left. On the roof of one of the ceilings, a boy with a pure dark mask on and black and red muscle like clothes with black shoes watched the boy. "Fond him, better wait a while before making my move. Those creatures he was talking with and those black creatures he was fighting will sure impress my masters. I just wonder how they got out of their cells though." The mysterious boy said. Soon he disappeared.

...

~Train station front yard~

Xhas had appeared at the train station. "Sorry I'm late." Xhas said. "We've already done most of the town except the main yard." Lina said. "I was already there; there were these black creatures that wanted to hurt me. I defeated them with my key." Xhas said. "So it's also a weapon, ya' know." Ryan said. "Yeah," Xhas said. "They must be servants of it." Koga said. "Hey, if these other strange creatures came to me and said I was their leader, would you still like me. And this is just an 'if'." Xhas said. "I would say you're an alien and wouldn't be allowed to be in the club. If they say you're their leader, then you're one of them." Koga said. "What's an alien?" Xhas asked. "Creatures that come from other worlds, they are monsters that don't belong here." Koga said. "Wait, aren't we from another world, so we're aliens to?" Xhas asked. He was confused. "We're refugees, there's a difference, we didn't want to leave our home, but it made us." Lina said. "They came for their own evil purposes ya' know." Ryan said. "I still don't see a difference." Xhas said. "Well, maybe if you visited other worlds, maybe you can understand some more. And maybe you can get a bonus and remember who you were before you had come here." Lina said. "I was thinking about that, but I don't want to desire you guys." Xhas said. "Just send us daily reports once you're done at a world. Then you return here and rest. This place can be a home." Koga said. "But what about It?" Xhas asked.

"Well it isn't just interested in this world, it's all the worlds. So we need someone to stop it from destroying them. And since your... weapon can destroy It's minions it can at least hurt It." Lina said. Koga and Ryan nodded. "Plus we can't leave this world from other intruders like these white guys in jackets to play around with. They seem to be connected to the minions of it." Koga said. "How do you know that? They could be nice." Xhas said. "They entered our town without permission. Their intruders," Koga said. "Anyone who enters from the trains is okay. But these guys came out of nowhere so they must be intruders." Xhas didn't like the logic of Koga, but he agreed. Soon Xhas slapped the devise's button, and had the outfit he had in the last chapter. But this time he had a helmet on. It was black with a crown like it's. Xhas still could see through the mask. "Wow with that on you look kind of like it, but cooler in some way." Lina said. "She's right, ya' know." Ryan said. "Just remember to come back here and tell us of what that world you visit was like." Koga said. Soon Xhas held his head. "You mangy mutt," Another Koga said, but this one was different. He had clothes made out of fur and armor on. He had long black hair in a pony tail. And he was very rude. "What did you say?" A boy like Xhas yelled. He was very ticked. "Terra!" The red head from his last dream came in crying. "I thought I'd lost you." She cried. "Well idiots never die." This Koga said.

Soon Xhas returned to his world when Lina asked. "Are you okay? You were spacing out." "Oh yeah, just a vision, I saw another Koga, but he looked different you Koga and he was mean." Xhas said. "Well he brings the name down." The Koga Xhas knows said. The boy nodded. "So how do you attentive to travel to other worlds, ya know?" Ryan asked. "I have no idea. Maybe if I get my weapon out," Xhas said, soon he brought out his plain key. "Maybe I'll have a vision on how to work it. It happened when we were trying to open the gate." Xhas said. They nodded. Xhas began to think. "It's coming over you, and it's coming over me. Crashing like a title wave. Dragging me out to sea, I want to be with you. You want to be with me. Crashing like a title wave. I don't want to breathe." A song came into Xhas' head. Soon after the verse it showed Ven, the KH Aqua and Terra, and the Aqua from his dreams doing it. Ven from both KH and his dream had the same styled board. The KH Aqua and Terra had their regular traveling devices. (Aqua = thing that looks like a bow. Terra = motorcycle.) The Aqua/Dawn had motorcycle too that looked like Terra's, but it blue with white parts on the in-between parts, it wasn't that big, and white feathers designs on both sides. Xhas also saw how Terra and others opened a portal to the ultra universe.

Xhas snapped out of his vision and used his key blade to open a portal. Once open, Xhas flipped his key weapon into the air and it transformed into a board. It had digital with lights at the front. It had one black demon dragon wing and one white bird wing at the end. It came down and floated. It seems like it had hovering device. Xhas jumped onto the device. He tried balanced. After a few falls, Xhas managed to get his balance. He soon zoomed up into the portal. Soon it disappeared.

(Ultra universe)

"Okay. Where do we go first?" Kryst asked. "First I need to practice how to control this thing before we go anywhere." Xhas said. The object jiggle up and down, meaning she agreed. Soon Xhas began to drive his device. It was actually easy once he learned to balanced himself. Soon he noticed a palace on top of a hill along with a small village. "Should we go?" Kryst asked. Xhas began to think. "I need some time alone. I'm sorry, but can you go back to the mansion. I know it's all of a sudden, but I want to do this on my own. I feel like it's a right of passage." Xhas said. Soon the crystal teleport from her place and was in front of it. "I understand." She said. "Before you go, why don't you turn into your fairy form?" Xhas asked. "I can't breathe in the ultra universe in that form. At least in this I can't die. Bye." She said. "Bye." Xhas said. Soon the crystal floated away.

**What will Xhas find this is world? How is he connected to the Nobodies? Who is the Masked Boy? What will happen next**?

**Just wait for the next Chapter.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	5. Ch 5 Land of Awesome

ch. 5 The Land of Awesome

**_Sorry about the long delays on my stories, but my computer had 2 viruses and everything had to be fixed. Don't worry everything is okay now. Anyway this is has another work in this and I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have this on here but it's ensentchall to my plot. I hope the real writer can forgive me for using his/her stuff. I don't own anything and I hope you don't sue._**

**The Land of ****Awesome**

~Bamboo Forest~

Xhas flew out of the portal and took in his surroundings. He landed and his armor and veical disappeared. He was surrounded by long poles of wood-like material. 'Bamboo?' Xhas thought. He took another look. 'No one here… Might as well look around.' He began wandering around the surrounding forest until he stumbled upon a pond. Feeling thirsty, he bent down and took a long drink from the pond. Xhas sat up, satisfied and wiped his muzzle with the back of his paw… Wait… muzzle? Paw? His eyes snapped towards his reflection and nearly fell over from shock. Staring back at him was not a young boy, as he expected, but an adolescent, anthropomorphic panther. He only had his pants on though. The only characteristics that remained similar were his messy hair and black eyes, along with the z's under his eyes, they were crimsion instead of their usual black, and a weird upside down heart shape birthmark on his neck Xhas never noticed before. "What the…?" Xhas gasped, before remembering something that a girl around his age had told him. 'Some worlds have certain laws,' she had said. 'They may transform you to allow you to fit in with its inhabitants.' She had yellow hair that kind of looked like attenias. She also had blue eyes, a yellow shirt with a red suspenders and blue shorts. He remembers the name Arlene. 'So what? This world ways inhabited by anthropomorphic animals?' Xhas thought for the answer to his question, suddenly a cry was heard. The cry was high pitched male and sounded nearby. "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" "Sounds like company…" Xhas muttered before rushing towards the nosie.

~Wu Dan Mountains~

"Help! Somebody! HELP!" an elder goose with a noodle-hat on top of his head cried as he ran from a group of Heartless. Xhas broke through the bamboo to see the goose fall to the ground as the black creatures that attacked him earlier surrounded the goose. The manish creature began shaking as he entered the fetal position. Feeling compelled to aid him, Xhas charged towards the creature with hateride in his eyes. Within minutes the creatures were slain. Suddenly Xhas found himself face to face with the elder goose. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" he cried in relief. "How could I ever repay you, brave warrior?" "It's fine…" Xhäs muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm Xhas." "And I am Tsu Ping, though everybody just calls me Mr. Ping." The goose told him. "I am noodle-folk, I've a restaurant right in the valley with my son, Po. I was just picking up some ingredients for my noodle soup when I was attacked by those creatures! I was terrified!" "Noodle-folk?" Xhas repeated in confusion. "Valley?" "Ah you must be a foreigner!" the goose exclaimed. "This place is called the Valley of Peace, because it is the most peaceful place in all of China." "Must be… peaceful…" Xhas said rather lamely. Mr. Ping seemed to get an idea. "I know, why don't I make you my famous Secret Ingredient Soup as a reward?" he asked. "Free of charge!" Xhas' stomach suddenly rumbled loudly. He gave a lopsided smile and nodded. "I'll take that as a yes," the goose chuckled. "Follow me!"

~Noodle Restaurant~

The entire village was composed of animals. Mostly pigs, rabbits and geese, though the occasional sheep could be found. Mr. Ping ushered Xhas into his noodle shop and went around the counter to the kitchen. Xhas seated himself at the counter and watched as Mr. Ping washed his… wings? "Please wait a moment," the goose said. "PO! Get up! You'll be late for work!" he shouted up the stairs. "Coming, Dad!" a voice called back. "In a minute!"

THUMP! THUMP!

"Po, what are you doing up there?" Ping called in exasperation. "Uh, nothing…" the voice called back.

THUMP!

Xhas sweat dropped. It seemed that 'Po' had given up on whatever he was doing, as the thumping noise stopped. However, several other muffled noises could be heard. Xhas could have sworn he heard a 'roar'. Mr. Ping was getting impatient as he began chopping onions. "Hurry, Po!" he shouted. "You'll be late for work!" "Coming!" Suddenly a loud thump was heard as the ground began rumbling. As the sound got louder, a fat giant panda appeared, sliding down the stairs, face first. "Sorry, Dad." He apologized from his position on the ground. "Sorry doesn't make noodles, son." Ping reprimanded. 'Son?' Xhas thought skeptically. "What were you doing up there? With all that noise?" "Oh, nothing," Po replied as he also began chopping vegetables. "Just had a crazy dream." "What was the dream about?" Xhas asked curiously. Po turned to him in confusion. "Sorry, who are you?" the panda asked politely. "Ah, I forgot to introduce you!" Mr. Ping cried. "Po, this is a very special guest. His name is Xhas, he's a brave warrior who saved my life today!" "Oh my gosh, Dad!" Po cried worriedly. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine and still in one piece, back to business!" Ping exclaimed. He poured a ladleful of soup into a large bowl and handed it to Xhas. "Thank you once again. "No problem," Xhas smiled. He took a sip of the soup and his eyes widened. "This is amazing!" That was all he said before he began wolfing the meal down. The goose chuckled and continued cooking. "You never answered his question, Po." He reminded. "Oh, I was dreaming about… uh…" the panda muttered. "Noodles…?" "Noodles?" Mr. Ping repeated as he sliced an onion in half. "You were really dreaming about noodles?" "Yeah, what else would I be dreaming about?" Po asked as he handed a bowl to a rabbit.

Both he and Xhas noticed a shuriken sticking out of the bowl. "Oh, watch out! Those noodles are… sharp…" Xhas sweat dropped and leaned back, snatching the shuriken before the rabbit noticed. He handed it back to the grateful panda. "OH HAPPY DAY!" Mr. Ping suddenly cried, causing Po and Xhas to jump. "My son is finally having the noodle dream!" the goose began dressing Po in and apron. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment! This is a sign, Po!" "A sign?" Po and Xhas repeated. "A sign of what?" "You're almost ready to be trusted with the secret ingredient of my Secret Ingredient Soup!" the goose answered. "And then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant!" He hopped up onto the counter and began pointing at a portrait of a goose with a mustache. "Just as I took it over from my father…" he pointed at a portrait of an even older goose with a mostache and a beard. "…who took it over from his father…" He pointed at a portrait of an ugly pig. "Who won it from a friend in a game of mahjong." "Dad, Dad it was just a dream!" Po exclaimed with a nervous chuckle. "No, it was the dream," Ping argued. "We are noodle-folk, Po! Broth runs through our veins!" "But, Dad," Po sighed. "Didn't you ever… I don't know. Want to do something else? Something besides noodles?" "Actually," Mr. Ping admitted as he handed a rabbit her meal.

"When I was young and crazy, I thought about running away and making tofu." Xhas sweat dropped slightly as he pushed the bowl away from him. "So why didn't you?" Po demanded. "Because it was a stupid dream!" the goose laughed. "Can you imagine? Me making tofu?" Mr. Ping chuckled. "Tofu… NO!" he exclaimed, burying the knife into his cutting board. Xhäs jumped back slightly in surprise. "We all have our place in the world, Po. Mine is here and yours is-" "I know… here," the panda said sadly. Xhas sighed. It seemed that the panda was doomed to a life of noodles. "No," the goose exclaimed, dropping several bowls into Po's arms. "It's at tables 2, 5, 7 and 12!" Ping placed a noodle-hat on Po's head and forced the panda to smile. "Remember, service with a smile!" As the goose walked away, Po sighed and gazed upward. Xhas followed his gaze to see a large palace in the distance. The sound of a flute could be heard ever so faintly…

~Jade Palace: Courtyard~

An elderly red panda sat beneath the shade of a tree. He seemed completely relaxed as he played his flute. From the shadows, five figures watched him in apprehension. They each took their positions as the panda reached his final note. Suddenly a snake leapt from one of the palace's support beams as a monkey and tiger pounced from the roof. A crane dove from the sky, carrying a praying mantis on his back. Each of them bound towards the still sitting panda. Suddenly, the panda's eyes snapped open. He dodged the snake's strike and leapt over the would-be ambushers. He used his flute like a staff, smacking the monkey on the nose before tripping the crane. He blocked the tiger's furious strikes and flipped her over his shoulder. He glanced around to see each of them surrounding him. Master Shifu nodded. "Well done, my students."

Each of them bowed to him in respect. "If you were trying to disappoint me!" he snapped, making the five animals flinch. He turned to each of them. "Tigress, you need more ferocity! Monkey, greater speed! Crane, height! Viper, subtlety! Mantis-" "Master Shifu?" a voice asked. "What?" the red panda demanded, turning his gaze to a goose wearing the robes of a messenger. "I-It's Master Oogway!" the goose stuttered. "He wants to see you!" The panda's eyes widened before dashing away to find his master.

~Jade Palace: Sacred Hall of Warriors~

Master Shifu burst through the doors of the great chamber. He skidded to a halt before The Moon Pool, where a shell seemed to be balanced atop a simple wooden staff. Shifu took a deep breath and bowed. "Master Oogway," he said. "You summoned me? Is something wrong?" An arm appeared from within the shell, followed by another. "Why must something be wrong for me to want to see an old friend?" an old tortoise asked as he slowly and gracefully climbed from his perch. "So… nothing's wrong?" Shifu asked. "Well," Oogway said. "I didn't say that." He stepped over to one of the thousands of candles that were lit around the sacred pool. He took a breath and began blowing them all out one by one. Shifu's eye twitched in impatience. His eyes narrowed before he thrust his arm forward, the breeze he created snuffed all the candles at once. "You were saying?" he asked impatiently. "I've had a vision," Oogway said slowly. He turned to face the red panda. "Tai Lung will return." Shifu stepped back in shock as the memories of the vicious snow leopard came flooding back. "That is impossible!" Shifu shouted. "He is in prison!" "Nothing is impossible," Master Oogway said grimly. Shifu spun around. "Zeng!" he called frantically. He ran towards the waiting messenger goose. "Fly to Chorh-Gom Prison! Tell them to double the guards, double the weapons; double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!"

"Yes, Master Shifu!" the goose exclaimed as he took off hurriedly. He squawked as he bumped into a pillar before righting himself and flying out the door. "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it," Oogway said in warning. "We have to do something!" Shifu argued. "We can't just let him march on the valley and take his revenge! He'll… he'll…" "Your mind is like this water, my friend," Master Oogway said, pointing at the disrupted Moon Pool. The water was rippling, causing their reflections to become unclear. "When it is agitated, it is difficult to see." The old turtle gently touched the surface with his staff, stilling the water. "But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear." Shifu looked at their reflections, but something reflecting from above caught his eye. Shifu gasped and looked towards the ceiling, where a golden dragon statue rested. In its maw was a ancient scroll. "The dragon scroll…" he breathed. Oogway nodded. "It is time." "But who?" Shifu asked. "Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become… the Dragon Warrior?" Master Oogway closed his eyes. Shifu waited in apprehension. Finally the turtle opened his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know." Shifu fell over.


	6. Ch 6 Dragon Warrior

ch. 6 The Dragon Warrior

**Sorry for the delays again. I've just not been into it lately, plus I had school. But good news, I'm summer vacation. Whoo. So more stories. Also I do not own this episode. I am really sorry for the person I'm taking from and I won't do it again after this episode saga is over.**

~Noodle Restaurant~

Xhas had decided to help the poor panda out. He hurried over to Po and relived him of some of the bowls. "Thanks," Po nodded. "Tables five and seven over there." Xhas nodded and made his way to the tables the panda indicated. As he served the bowls to a family of rabbits, his thoughts wandered back to his mission. 'Should I be doing this?' Xhas thought. 'I'm supposed to be lying low…' He glanced back to Mr. Ping and Po. 'But what better place to hide than in plain sight? Then maybe I can learn some more stuff about me.'

Suddenly a gong rang through the area catching Po and Xhas' attention. "What is that?" Xhas asked as he and Po approached the poster that several geese had hung on the wall. "Master Oogway is choosing the Dragon Warrior!" Po exclaimed excitedly. "Today!" he turned back to the restaurant. "Everyone! Everyone! GO! Get to the Jade Palace! One of the Five is gonna get the Dragon Scroll!" "Dragon Scroll?" Xhas muttered. "We've been waitin' a thousand years for this!" Po shouted to a table of rabbits. "Just take the bowl!" he ran to a rabbit that was carefully placing his tip on the table. "This is the greatest day in kung fu history, just go!" Once everyone was cleared out Po made his way to the exit himself.

"PO!" Mr. Ping shouted. "Where are you going?" Xhas saw Po's face fall as he slowly turned to face his father. "To the… Jade Palace?" Po practically begged. "But you're forgetting your noodle cart!" the goose reminded as he pushed a cart with several pots full of noodle soup. "The whole valley will be there and you will sell noodles to them all!" "Selling noodles…?" Po asked, disheartened. "But day maybe we could…" "Yeah?" the goose asked. "Also sell the bean cakes…" Po said with a sigh. "They're about to go bad." "That's my boy!" the goose cried proudly. "I told you that dream meant something, Po!"

As the goose hurried towards the back, Xhas stood next to Po. "So what was the dream really about?" Po sighed as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "I was a kung fu master," he said with a happy sigh. "I wasn't just some noodle-boy. I was important, I fought alongside the Furious Five!" his smile turned into a depressed frown. "But it'll never happen. I mean, look at me." Xhas frowned. "Hey, it could happen," he said, trying to cheer the panda up, even though he felt the same. "Yeah, right…" Po muttered. He became excited again. "Come on! Let's get to the Jade Palace!" Xhas sighed at his back and followed him.

~Jade Palace: Thousand Steps~

Mr. Ping wasn't kidding when he said the entire valley would be there. Hundreds of thousands of people were gathering, up the long, winding steps to the Palace. At the very bottom of these steps, Po and Xhas gaped at the stairs in shock and fear. Po put on a determined face and began dragging the cart up the many steps. Xhas took the other end and began pushing the cart…

(Twenty minutes later…)

"Come on!" Po gasped as he pulled with all his might. Xhas grunted in response. "We're almost there!" Xhas took a peak, only for his face to fall. "Uh… Po?" "Huh?" the panda asked confused before looking down… They had only gone up about ten steps. "Aahhh noooooo!" he howled in misery as he collapsed to the ground. Xhas gave an exhausted sigh and sat on the steps next to him. Two pigs jogged past them, glancing at them in pity. "Sorry, Po.." "We'll bring you back a souvenir…" With that they made their way up the steps. Po heaved a depressed sigh as fireworks burst above them. "No…" he muttered. He glared up at their retreating forms. "I'll bring me back a souvenir!" With that he removed his hat and apron and took off up the steps. Xhas smirked and followed him.

~Jade Palace: Sandlot~

Master Shifu looked down upon the servants readying for the tournament. "It is a historic day, isn't it, Master Oogway?" "Yes," the turtle nodded. "And one I feared I would not live to see. Are your students ready?" "Yes, Master Oogway," Shifu nodded. The elder master looked at his students. "Now know this, old friend," Oogway said softly. "The one I choose will not only bring peace to the valley, but also bring peace to you." Shifu looked at him in confusion as a pig servant roused the crowd. "Let the tournament begin!" At the top of the steps, a hand appeared, followed by a face. Po dragged himself up and laughed in triumph. Behind him, Xhas pushed on his giant behind, bringing the panda's entire body onto the top step. Both collapsed in exhaustion. A creaking sound was heard and the two turned to see the doors closing! "What?" Po gasped. "No, no no!" "Wait up!" Xhas shouted. The duo ran face first into the closed doors and slowly slid down. "Ow…" Po muttered from the floor.

Xhas turned to see an open window in the wall. "Over there!" he exclaimed. Ten seconds later, Xhäs found his knees wobbling dangerously as he struggled to hold up the giant panda. Po didn't even notice as he sat on Xhäs' shoulders. "Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis!" Master Shifu called. "The Furious Five!" Po laughed in glee as five figures appeared in the sky. Each of them landed with practiced grace. "It's the Furious Five!" "So… which one… is… your favorite?" Xhas asked as he struggled to keep Po on his shoulders. "Tigress, definitely Tigress," Po answered. "But Viper's pretty awesome too."

Crane flapped his wings, sending a gust of wind through the crowd. Unfortunately it had the secondary effect of closing the window, tipping both Po and Xhas out of balance. They both fell in an undignified heap. "Get… off…" Xhas wheezed. Po quickly scrambled off of him. "Sorry," he smiled nervously as he searched for another way to watch. He spied a crack in the door. "Ooh, peaky hole!" Po peaked through the hole as Xhas hyperventilated, trying to catch his breath. Crane was facing a dragon made of wood. Fireworks were planted in the dragon's mouth. "The thousand tongue's of fire!" Po squealed.

"Whoa, looks at that!" a random pig exclaimed, standing in front of the hole, blocking Po's view. "Hey! Out of the way!" Po shouted. Po backed away to see Crane about to be struck by the fireworks. "Whoo!" he cheered. Unfortunately just as Crane was about to do something 'awesome', he fell backwards down the stairs. Xhas sighed and helped the panda back up. They looked back up to see that Crane was gone. They had missed it. "Ugh…" Po sighed. He stood back and charged at the door, attempting to punch it open. "Oww…" he whimpered as he cradled his injured fist.

Xhas glanced up at the gate and began pushing. Po got up and the two began pushing the door with all their strength. Sadly, it was not enough to open the gates. "No good…" Xhas muttered. The two continued to try different ways of viewing the tournament. Po tried pole vaulting over the wall, but ended up snapping the bamboo he used in two. They tried using a bamboo pole as a catapult, but the bamboo stayed in place due to Po's weight. Eventually they gave up and sat on the steps in depression.

"And finally," Shifu could be heard. "Master Tigress!" Po gasped. Xhas sighed. Tigress was his favorite… A minute later, Po was using a tree as a slingshot. "Believe me, you haven't seen anything yet!" Master Shifu shouted. "I know!" Po screamed. Xhas released the rope, sending Po flying through the air. Unfortunately they fired him a little too far. Po hit the roof and bounced back off. Master Oogway raised his hand, silencing the entire crowd as they stared at him in anticipation. "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us." Shifu turned to his students and nodded. They quickly stood before them in a single line.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace!" the red panda shouted. "Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!" Xhas ran to where Po fell and found the panda sitting amid hundreds of fireworks. The two shared a look. Working fast, the duo began tying fireworks to a chair they had found nearby. Meanwhile, Oogway was making his way down to the sandlot, his eyes closed as he attempted to locate the Dragon Warrior. Po sat down on the chair and lit a match.

"Where did you get that?" Xhas asked. Po looked between Xhas and the match and shrugged. He lit the fuse and waited in anticipation. Just then, Po's father appeared at the top of the stairs and spotted his son. "Po! What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doin'?" Po shouted as his father began trying to blow out the fuse. "Stop, stop, I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!" "But I don't understand!" Ping exclaimed. "You finally had the noodle dream!" "I lied!" Po sighed. "I never had a dream about noodles, Dad…" He glanced at the fuse, closed his eyes and shouted out to the heavens. "I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUUUUuuuuuu…."

Xhas watched as the fuse died. "It was a dud…" he muttered. Po fell over in his chair. He looked up at them with tears in his eyes as he began sniffing. "Hey, it's okay, man…" "Come on, son," Mr. Ping sighed. He held out Po's apron. "Let's get back to work." Po let out a depressed sigh. Xhas sighed as he took a glance at the fuse again. Just as Po was about to take the apron, Xhas muttered in a bit of a daze under his breath. "Fire…"

The fireworks suddenly burst to life as Po shot forward. "Wha?" Po shouted as he slammed into the wall. The fireworks continued to flare as they shot skyward, taking Po with them. Ping and Xhäs watched as they exploded in a shower of colors. The crowd below 'ooh'd' and aah'd'. "PO!" Mr. Ping shouted as his son landed somewhere on the other side of the wall. He ran towards the door. Xhas was about to tell him it was futile when the goose pulled the door open. Xhas stared at him in shock before falling over. Slowly, Xhas righted himself and followed the goose sullenly.

~With Po…~

"Ugh…" the panda mumbled. "What happened…?" He slowly opened his eyes to see a clawed hand pointing at his face. "What're you pointing at…?" He focused his gaze to see he was staring at the Master Oogway! "Oh, sorry!" Po gasped. "I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was!" "How… interesting…" Master Oogway muttered. "Master…?" Tigress asked from behind Po. "Are you pointing at me?" "Him." Oogway replied. "Who?" Po asked. He moved around out of the way, but Oogway's finger followed him. "You," Oogway said with a smile. "Me?" Po asked in shock. "The universe has given us the Dragon Warrior!" Master Oogway announced, effortlessly lifting Po's arm with his staff. "What?" Po exclaimed. "WHAT?" the Five parroted. "WHAT?" Master Shifu demanded. "WHAT?" Mr. Ping shouted. "Er," Xhas said awkwardly. "What they said?"

Just then a pig servant banged a small gong, the signal that the Dragon Warrior had been chosen. The crowd cheered wildly as Po stood there, bewildered. Confetti began raining everywhere. Xhas hurried over to talk to the still stunned Po. As he approached the Furious Five entered a battle stance. "Who are you?" Tigress growled, looking ready to attack. Before Xhas could say anything, Po looked back and saw him. "What? Hey, hey! It's okay, he's my friend!" he shouted, shielding Xhas from the Five. The Five slowly relaxed. Tigress strode over to them, making the two nervous. When the tiger and panda were face to face, she glared at him. "So you think you're the Dragon Warrior?" she chuckled sarcastically. "Listen closely. I don't know what you did to Master Oogway, but-"

BOOM!

"What the…?" Crane gasped. An explosion from one of the roofs had cut off Tigress' cruel remark. Suddenly a scream broke through the noise as the creatures from ealier began creeping towards the sandlot. The crowd quickly became panicked. The Furious Five took a step back, as they had never seen such creatures. "Not those things again!" Xhas heard Mr. Ping shout. 'These are Heartless, my creatures, my people. They will obay only their leader.' A voice that sound a lot like his but different said, the voice was a lot younger than his. (Ash season 1-8.) 'Ash? Is that you?' Xhas asked. But his thoughts were soon provocted. "Those are the things that attacked you, Dad?" Po exclaimed. "Yes!" the goose shouted. "Po, let's get out of here! Let Xhas take care of them!" "Gonna run, Dragon Warrior?" Tigress mocked as she attempted to punch one of the Heartless. The Heartless exploded in a cloud of darkness.

Master Shifu was looking a bit panicked. "Master Oogway, we must do something!" he exclaimed. "The village is in danger!" The old tortoise remained silent. He was watching Po and Xhas. "Let the tournament continue…" he murmured. Shifu stared at him in shock before growling out. "Furious Five! Attack!" The Five assumed their battle stances and charged out to face the Heartless. Po and Xhas were surrounded. "What do we do?" Po asked in fear. "We fight…" Xhas muttered, he summoned his weapon. Po eyed the weapon in awe as it appeared out of nowhere. It also caught the attention of the two elder masters watching them. Xhas surged forward, destroying several creatures. Po watched his friend fighting in awe. Xhas could fight these things with that sword! "That's awesome…" Po muttered. "Po!" Xhas shouted. "Watch out!"

"Huh?" Po asked as he turned in time to see a Soldier Heartless lunging at him. 'There's more than the shadows. Ah man.' Xhas thought as the thing got closer to Po. "Aahhh!" However, when the Soldier made contact with Po, the panda's belly absorbed the impact and sent the Heartless flying across the arena, destroying it as it slammed into the wall. "Good job, Po!" Xhas exclaimed in surprise as Po gaped at place the Heartless disappeared. Xhas spun around, pointing his Keyblade at a group of Heartless. "Thunder!" The boy yelled. Tigress watched as the two began destroying these… things. 'Hmm… Dragon Warrior… we'll see.' Xhas smiled but he spotted something behind Po. "Watch out!" Po spun around in time for a Neoshadow to slash him across the chest.

"Po!" Xhas destroyed the remaining Heartless before rushing to his fallen friend. Luckily, the panda's fat protected him from the brunt of the attack. Xhas quickly used Cure magic before anyone noticed. "Owie…" Po groaned as he sat up, clutching his chest. "You'll be fine, big boy," Xhas smirked. 'But how do I know these things. I know these aren't some of the advance things I know. Maybe I knew it before I came to my town.'

Po smirked back. "That a fat joke?" he demanded in mock anger. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Master Oogway smiling at him. "Rise, Dragon Warrior." He old tortoise commanded. Po's face fell. "Yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that, I think that was kinda an accident-" Po began to say. "There are no accidents," Oogway insisted. Suddenly a gong was sounded as the crowd cheered once more. Po suddenly found himself being lifted onto a shoulder carrier. "Hey, wait a second!" Po exclaimed. Oogway turned to Xhas. "You may stay with us for a long as you wish," the old turtle bowed to him respectfully. "Thank you for your bravery this day." "Er, no problem." Xhas muttered before following the carrier. 'So much for lying low…' Shifu watched all of this in shock. The Furious Five stood behind him and bowed. "Forgive us, Master," Tigress said. "We have failed you." "No," Shifu said grimly. "If that panda does not quit by morning, then I will have failed you."

~Chorh-Gom Prison~

Deep within the confines of the prison, a snow leopard smirked. He was finally learning to control those creatures. The shadows that tormented him for twenty long years… He could hear the warden laughing and talking with someone. They would all pay in time… His ears twitched as he heard another voice. "I'll just wait right here…" the voice muttered. Feh… coward… "It's nothing to worry about," the warden chuckled in a deep bass. "It's perfectly safe. Crossbows, at the ready!" "Crossbows?" the other voice exclaimed. The feline smirked. Like those gigantic crossbows would do any good against him. "Hey, tough guy!" the warden grunted. "Did you hear? Oogway's finally gonna give somebody the Dragon Scroll and it's not gonna be you."

"What are you doing?" the voice demanded. Was that Zeng? "Don't get him mad!" "What's he gonna do about it?" the warden asked. "I've got him completely immobilized." He felt the warden stepping on his tail, but didn't react in any way. The warden laughed. "Ah, did I step on the wittle pwetty kitty's tail?" "I'm good!" Zeng laughed nervously. "I've seen enough! I'll just go tell Shifu he's got nothing to worry about." "No he doesn't." The warden agreed. As they walked away, Tai Lung's eyes snapped open. He spotted a feather on the ground before him. Slowly, his tail wrapped around it as a smile found its way to his face.

**I hope you like it, and please don't sue. And sorry again for stealing. **

**AuraPearl44_Maytheaurabewithyou_Peace.**


	7. Ch 7 The New Guys

ch. 7 The New Guys

**I promise there will be at least one new thing in this arc that won't be in the other guy's part. However, most of it is still the same. So don't sue me, and I'm sorry.**

The crowd has followed their new Dragon Warrior and chanted loudly, "Dragon Warrior! Dragon Warrior!" as they have reached the Jade Palace with the palanquin. The pig servants promptly dropped Po onto the floor. "Ow… Could you have been more gentle…?" The pigs ignored him as they rushed out and shut the door, drowning out the shouts from outside. Xhas looked around. "Where are we?" he asked the panda. Po sat up, rubbing his behind before realizing where they were. "This is the Sacred Hall of Warriors!" he gasped. "No way!" He ran towards a battered suit of armor. "Master Flying Rhino's armor! With authentic battle damage!" Xhas' attention was drawn to a strange weapon. It appeared to be a broadsword with a jade dragon etched onto the flat of the blade. Fused to the dull edge was what appeared to be a dagger. "Hey, Po?" Xhas called. "What's this?" "Whoa!" Po exclaimed, running up next to him. "The Sword of Heroes! Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by lookin- OW!" He began nursing what appeared to be a cut finger. And so Po began running from artifact to artifact. Xhas remained staring at the blade. There was something about it… He reached out to it… "Xhas!" Po shouted. Xhas quickly retracted his paw and turned to the panda. "Check this out!" As Xhas approached the panda, he realized that he'd been indicating an ancient urn. "The legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors!" the panda informed him. Xhas frowned. "Doesn't look so special." "Want to hear the story?" Xhas nodded.

"Once there was an ancient army, known as the Tenshu Army. They were called upon to defend an isolated village of peaceful potters from the attack of ten thousand demons of the Scarlet Moon. Though outnumbered twenty to one, the valiant warriors held the dark horde back for a hundred days, fighting shoulder to shoulder in formation and whispering to each other, 'hold fast, brothers, hold fast' to keep up their courage. They fought to their last breath and successfully drove the assassins back. The grateful village worked together to make the most perfect ceramic vase they had ever created, molded from the clay of the battlefield and moistened with their tears. It is said that the souls of the noble warriors of Tenshu live on inside the vase, waiting to be called on again in a time of need. If you are very quiet and still, you may hear them whispering, 'hold fast, brothers, hold fast...'" "That's kinda sad," Xhas muttered. The two of them leaned in towards the vase and listened closely. Xhas heard a faint voice whispering in the back of his head. Hold fast, brother, hold fast. Suddenly he felt another voice. 'I am the king of Pokelantis.' Soon he heard another voice. 'okay.. anyways.. here is our champion The king of the battle frontier himself. Pyrimd King Brandon!' Xhas didn't like the 2nd other voice. "Have you finished your sightseeing?" a voice asked. Po and Xhas gasped. "Sorry," Po whispered. "We should have come to see you first." "My patience is wearing thin…"

"It's not like you're going anywhere," Xhas said with a frown. "Would you turn around?" the voice demanded. "Sure," Po nodded and turned to see a very irate Shifu. "Hey, how's it going?" Po asked, not realizing who it was. He turned back to the urn. "Now how do you… MASTER SHIFU!" Po jumped in surprise, bumping into Xhas, sending him flying into the table the urn rested on, in turn sending it crashing to the ground. "Uh oh…" the two muttered as a green mist rose up from the shattered remains. "Someone… broke that…" Po exclaimed hastily to the un-amused Shifu. "But I'm gonna fix it! Do you have some… glue? Or duct tape?" "So you're the 'Dragon Warrior', hmm?" Shifu asked sarcastically. "Um, I guess so?" Po shrugged. "WRONG!" Shifu snarled, causing the two younger animals to flinch. "You are not the Dragon warrior and you will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll!" he said, indicating the scroll clamped in a dragon statue's jaw. "Whoa…" Po muttered. "So, um, how does this work? Do you have a ladder or a trampoline or…" Shifu chuckled darkly. "You think it's that easy?" he asked. "That I'm just going to hand you the secret to limitless power?" "No!" Po said hastily. "One must master the highest level of kung fu," Shifu ranted. "And that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you!" "Someone like me?" Po parroted. "Yes!" Shifu exclaimed. It appeared he had completely forgotten Xhas' presence.

"Just look at you… This fat butt! Flabby arms! And this ridiculous belly!" "Hey!" Po exclaimed. "And complete disregard," Shifu continued. "For personal hygiene." "Hey, now that was uncalled for!" Po argued. "Don't stand that close," Shifu ordered, leaning away from him. "I can smell your breath." "Listen, Oogway said that I was-" Shifu suddenly caught Po's index finger between his own index and thumb. Po gasped for some reason. "The Wuxi Fingerhold!" he whispered. "Please, no!" "Oh," Shifu said coyly. "So you know this hold?" "Developed by Master Wuxi in the third dynasty, yes!" Po gasped. "Then you must know what happens when I flex my pinky!" Shifu threatened. Po gasped. "Please, no!" Xhas frowned. What was so bad about this 'Wuxi Fingerhold'? "You know the hardest part of it?" Shifu chuckled. "That hardest part is cleaning up afterwards." "Okay, okay…" Po whimpered. "Now listen closely, panda," he spat the word. "Oogway may have chosen you. But when I'm through with you. You will wish. He. Hadn't. Am I clear?" "Oh yeah, so clear!" Po gasped. "Good." Shifu chuckled. "I can't wait to get started." Shifu released Po and strode out the hall. "Follow." Po, looking visibly shaken hurried quickly. As Xhas followed them, he took one last glance at the Sword of Heroes before shutting the door. A dark vision of him soon fallowed.

~Jade Palace: Training hall~

Inside the training hall was pure chaos. The Furious Five were in the middle of a training session. Tigress was training herself with the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. Crane from the rafters and landed on the Jade Tortoise. Suddenly arrows shot out of nowhere. Swinging his wings in a sweeping fashion, Crane swept them away, leaving him unharmed. Mantis made his way through the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. The only sign he hit any of them was the dummies spinning in place. Viper tested her reflexes by dodging blasts of flame on the Field of Fiery Death. From above Monkey performed amazing feats of speed and acrobatics on the Seven-Talon Rings. Suddenly Tigress punched one of the clubs into splinters. One of the larger chunks smacked Po in the head, snapping the panda out of his daze. Shifu chuckled. "Let's begin." Po and Xhas looked at him as though he were insane. "Wait, wait wait!" Po exclaimed. "Now? On that?" "Yes," Shifu nodded. "Now. Unless you think the Great Oogway was wrong. And you are not the Dragon Warrior." "Oh, okay, well…" Po coughed. "I don't think I can do all of those." Xhas wasn't even sure he could do any of them. "Well if we don't try we'll never know," Shifu argued.

"Well, yeah, it's just," Po sighed. "Maybe we could find something a little closer to… my level." "And what level would that be?" Shifu asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not a master," Po said nervously. "So why don't we just start out at level… zero? Yeah, level zero." "There's no such thing as level zero," Shifu chuckled. Something in the corner caught Po's eye. "Hey!" he exclaimed, running over to a dummy. "Maybe I can start with that?" "The Adversary?" Shifu asked incredulously. "We use that to train children. And for propping the door open when it's hot. But if you insist…" The sound of footsteps caught everyone's attention. Xhas turned to see the Furious Five approaching them. "Whoa, the Furious Five…!" Po gasped. "You're so much bigger than you're action figures!" Xhas face palmed but Po continued to place his foot in his mouth. "Except you, Mantis." He added. "You're about the same." Mantis's antennae twitched in annoyance. "Go ahead, panda," Shifu insisted. "So us what you can do." Po eyed the Five. "Uh, are they gonna watch?" he asked nervously in the presence of his idols. "Or should I wait till they get back to work?" Shifu was getting impatient. "Hit it." "Okay, well, I just ate so… my kung fu might not be as good as it will be… later on…" "Just hit it." Shifu growled.

"Alright…" Po turned to the dummy. "Whatcha got, buddy?" he said in the dummy's face. "You got nothing because I've got it right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder! I'm coming at you with the crazy feet. What'cha gonna do about crazy feet? My feet are a blur. I'm a blur," Po went on as he danced in place. "You've never seen bear style, you've only seen praying mantis! Or a monkey style! Or a slid-snake-" "Would you just HIT IT?" Shifu snarled. "Just do it, Po," Xhas said encouragingly. "Alright, alright…" Po said, breathless from his dancing around. He raised his fist and lightly tapped the dummy, causing it to rock back and forth pathetically. No one was impressed. Not even Xhas. "How was that?" "Why don't you try again?" Shifu asked, gritting his teeth. "A little harder next time?" Po shrugged, feeling more confident and proceeded to punch the dummy with all his might. "How 'bout tha_" "INCOMING!" Xhas shouted.

SLAM!

The dummy had slammed into the wall and rebounded at Po ten times harder than his punch. The panda was sent flying into the obstacle course the Five had been training in. Xhas quickly stepped forward to help the poor panda when Shifu raised an arm. "This is none of your concern." He said rather coldly. Xhas pushed the red panda's hand aside and glared. "It is when it concerns my friends." He quickly leapt onto the obstacle course and towards Po. The Five gaped at his disrespect while Shifu raised an eyebrow. By the time Xhas managed to drag Po's sorry hide off the course, the panda's fur had already been singed by the Field of Fiery Death. Po coughed. "How'd I do?" Shifu smirked. "There is now a level zero." He said, extinguishing a small flame on Po's head.

~Jade Palace: Bunkhouse~

"I'm amazed…" Mantis muttered. "No denying that," Crane agreed. "I don't understand what Master Oogway was thinking," Viper said worriedly. "The poor guy's gonna get himself killed!" "He is so mighty," Crane sneered. "The 'Dragon Warrior' fell out of the sky in a ball of fire!" "When he walks, the very ground shakes!" Mantis added as everyone laughed. "One would think that Master Oogway would choose someone that actually knew kung fu," Tigress fumed. "Yeah, or could at least touch is toes," Crane snickered. "Or even see his toes," Monkey sneered, causing everyone to laugh… Everyone except two individuals that had overheard everything. Po whimpered as Xhas leaned against a boulder, eyes closed. The giant panda took his belly in both hands and attempted to see his toes, but only succeeding in falling flat on his face. With a sigh Xhas helped the panda up and the two entered the bunkhouse just as the Five blew out the candles in their rooms. "Okay," Po whispered. He took one step and a loud creaking noise was heard. The panda looked at his feet in betrayal. Po sighed and continued down the hall as 'quietly' as he could. As Po took another step, he crashed through the floor. "Ow…" As he attempted to recover he ended up even more noise. Xhas watched, sweatdropping the entire time. Po continued stumbling through the hallway until he lost his balance and ended up banging into one of the doors.

"Oh, hey!" Po said nervously to Crane. "You're up!" "Am now," Crane said dryly. "I was just…uh…Woo! Some day, huh?" Po blurted out. Crane stared at him again, not saying a word. "Wheew!" Po blundered on. "That kung fu stuff is hard work! Are your biceps sore?" Crane glanced at his wings. "Uh, look. I've had a long and... disappointing day." He said as Xhas appeared in the doorway. "So… yeah, I should probably get to sleep now." "Yes, of course." Po said. "Okay, thank you." Crane replied. When Po started to leave, but he couldn't help but turning back toward Crane to say one more thing. "It's just…aw, man. I'm such a big fan of yours." He confessed. Crane the smiled politely. "You guys were totally awesome at the Battle of Weeping River," Po went on. "You were outnumbered one thousand to one, but you didn't stop, man, you just…HI-YAH!" Po performed a series of clumsy-looking kung fu moves-and kicked a hole right through the paper wall. From the other side of the wall, Monkey peered through the hole that Po had just made, he scowled at Po. "Oh! Sorry about that," Po mumbled. Crane wasn't too happy with him either. "Look, you don't belong here." He told the giant panda. Po hung his hand, disappointing. He sighed, "I know, I know. I'm just a big, fat panda. My whole life, I've been nothing but a—" "No," Crane interrupted. "I meant, you don't belong here, as in this room. It's my room." He tapped the floor for emphasis. "Property of Crane." "Oh, okay. Right," Po said, flustered. "I get it. You want to go to sleep." "Yes." Crane nodded. "Exactly."

"And I'm keeping you up," Po went on. "When we've got lots to do tomorrow. All right, the last thing I'm going to say is, you're awesome. Good night now." Finally, he left the room, shutting the door silently behind him. Crane let out a deep sigh of relief. Po popped right back into the room. "What was that?" he asked. "I didn't say anything." Crane replied. "Oh, okay," Po answered. "All right, then. Good night, sleep well." He shut the door again gently. Out in the hallway, he scolded himself. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I did that." "You need to calm down with this fanboy thing, Po," Xhas chuckled. Po chuckled sheepishly as they continued down the hall, floorboards creaking under Po's weight. Suddenly, Tigress opened one of the doors and stuck out her head. Po winced when he saw the angry look on her face. "Oh, hey, Master Tigress. I'm sorry if I—" He said, putting on a chirpy voice. Tigress interjected, "You don't belong here." She snapped. "Sorry," Po apologized. "This is your room-" "No," Tigress paused and went on. "I mean, you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace to kung fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning." With that she slammed the door shut. "Big fan," Po said lamely at the door. Meanwhile Xhäs glared at the closed door. 'What the hell's her problem? She reminds me of an angry person that used to bully me around, I wonder who she is?' With a sigh, Po left the way they came. Xhas hurriedly followed.

~Jade Palace: Sacred Peach Tree~

Master Oogway ascended the cliff that held the Sacred Peach Tree to see the Dragon Warrior and his friend sitting on the edge, gazing out at the horizon. Apparently they were lost in thought. "So you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom!" Oogway exclaimed. The two spun around in surprise, their cheeks bulging with peaches. "Huh?" Xhas asked, a peach falling out of his mouth. "Da sacre wa…?" Po asked his speech distorted by the peaches. "I sho shawy, I thawt it wa a regula peach-" the peaches fell out of his mouth as he spoke. "Tree." Oogway chuckled as the two quickly swallowed the peaches. "I understand," he said. "You eat when you're upset." "Upset?" Po scoffed. "I'm not upset. Why would I be upset?" "Because the Five seem to hate you're guts?" Xhas supplied. Po glared at him before sighing. "I probably sucked more today than anyone in the history of kung fu," he muttered. "In the history of China…" he spoke louder and more angrily as he went on. "In the history of SUCKING!" "Probably," Oogway nodded. Xhas stared at him incredulously. "The Five!" Po went on. "Man you should have seen them! They totally hate me!" "Totally." Oogway agreed. "How's Shifu ever going to turn me," Po said, indicating his belly. "Into the Dragon Warrior? I mean, I'm not like the Five. "I've got now venom, no claws… Even Mantis has those… thingies. And Xhas has that sword thing!"

"Keyblade," Oogway corrected. Xhas looked at him in alarm. He had no idea what it was called. The old tortoise smiled at him. "Ah, yes. I'm fully aware of that mystic weapon. I'm also fully aware of what you truly are." Xhas was backing away from him now. What did he mean what he really was? "Do not be alarmed," the tortoise assured him. "No one else knows. And I have no intention of telling anyone." "Telling anyone what?" Po asked confused. Oogway ignored him for now. "Ancient scrolls tell of beings, chosen by the Keyblade to bring peace and order to the universe," Oogway said. "Key...Blade? Can you tell me more?" Xhas asked eagerly. "Why was I chosen?" Oogway turned away from him and back to Po. "I'm afraid you will have to discover that on your own," the ancient turtle said much to Xhas' disappointment. "See?" Po exclaimed. "Xhas was chosen to fulfill some kind of ancient prophecy or something! Maybe I should just go back to making noodles…" "Quit; don't quit," Oogway said. "Noodles; don't noodles. You are too concerned with what was and what will be. There's a saying: Yesterday is history and tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present." With that said, Oogway tapped the tree with his staff, causing a peach to fall from the branches above and into Po's lap. The panda looked at the tortoises retreating back and grinned. "Up for some training, Xhas?"

**I wish I could have thought of some way to not copy someone else's work. Sorry for doing it.**


	8. Ch 8 Memories and Xellos

ch. 8 Memories

**Sorry about the long hiadus. I have school and studing. Plus I have been having mental blocks. Note. I own nothing. AT ALL. Sorry for using your work, person.**

~Chorh-Gom Prison~

Tai Lung carefully placed the fallen feather into the lock of one of his confinements with his tail. With flawless precision, he flicked the feather in various directions until he heard the telltale clicking sound of the lock. He grinned savagely as the body binding mechanism loosened, allowing his to flex his muscles for the first time in twenty years. The various pins that kept the lock in place shot out as he flexed. Effortlessly he crushed the lock into thousands of pieces using his pectoral muscles. The noise did not go unnoticed by the thousands of rhinos standing guard over him. But one man had watched it in the safety of the shadows. "It seems this is going to be interesting." Xellos said. Yes from Slayers. "Master Dark will pleased of this. I should be checking on Xhas after this. But from what master said he's already on his tail." "Oh no!" the warden, Commander Vachir shouted, leaning over the edge of the cliff, not noticing the monster that was much high above. "What's happening?" Zeng exclaimed, leaning over as well. Around them the rhinos began scrambling for their weapons. "The prisoner is escaping!"

"Go, go go!"

From below, Tai Lung let out a fearsome roar as he began pulling on the chains that bound his wrists. "Fire the crossbows!" Vachir ordered. "Fire!" one of the rhinos shouted as several enormous crossbow bolts shot towards the snow leopard. Tai Lung, though confined, was able to dodge with ease and glared up at the offending rhinos. He saw his chance when one of the bolts was fired to his right. He raised his arm a fraction of an inch, causing the bolt to strike the metal chain that bound his wrist, shattering it on impact. Up above the two rhinos that fired the bolt looked at each other nervously. "Oops…" Tai Lung grinned and used his free hand to rip off the remaining chains. With a smirk he glanced up at the Commander. "TAI LUNG IS FREE!" Zeng shrieked. "I MUST WARN SHIFU!" He attempted to take off, only to be stopped by Vachir. "You're not going anywhere and neither his he!" he screamed in the goose's face. He glared down at the rhino army below. "Bring up the lift!" The lift began rising as two rhinos attempted to get on. "Wait, come back!" Tai Lung growled lowly as he watched the lift rising. His sensitive ears alerted him to another crossbow bolt being fired at him. He spun around and with his expert timing, he deflected the giant arrow and sent it straight back at the rhinos who fired it. The snow leopard glanced at the various bolts embedded in the ground around him. He quickly pulled them out of the ground and into the air. With practiced grace, he kicked each one of them onto the opposing wall in a rising fashion.

Cracking his neck, he used the remaining bolt as a catapult and landed on a bolt sticking out of the wall. He then began making his way up using each bolt as a stepping stone. "He's coming this way!" Zeng cried frantically. "He won't get far…" Vachir growled stubbornly. "Archers!" As one, two hundred rhinos released three arrows, sending six-hundred arrows raining down on the snow leopard. Tai Lung leapt from the last crossbow bolt and grabbed onto the still rising lift and used it as a shield from the arrows. One of the rhinos, realizing what had just happened, used his ax to cut through the chain that was pulling the lift up, causing the lift to fall back down to the ground floor. He and his partner chuckled victoriously before a white blur flew out of the opening and punched each of them in the face. Thinking fast, Tai Lung grabbed one of the chains and swung onto the other side of the cavern, landing in the middle of a bridge along with an entire battalion of rhinos. He smirked. 'Perhaps I should test this new power?' he thought evilly. Suddenly his hands were enveloped in a dark aura as he shot a blast of darkness straight through the rhino army. The beam was powerful enough to send all of them over the side, each of them screaming. 'Impressive.' The snow leopard thought. 'Perhaps I should use this power more often?' He quickly dashed up the stairs, running on all fours to save time. He easily bulldozed his way through the slow and cumbersome rhinos before finally making his way to the top bridge. Across from him stood Vachir and the remainder of his forces. The Commander let out a challenging snort. Tai Lung snarled in return.

Zeng let out a nervous whimper. "We're dead, so dead…" The rhino commander laughed. "Not yet we're not!" He glanced to his left. "NOW!" On one of the ledges, a rhino fired off a flaming arrow, which struck a cache of explosives embedded on a stalactite. Several enormous stalactites fell from the cavernous roof and struck the bridge, causing it to begin crumbling. Tai Lung let out a snarl as he charged forth, jumping from piece to piece of the crumbling bridge. He took one last great leap, but came up short. His claws scraped against the cold stone as he began falling. From above Vachir let out a victorious laugh. Tai Lung glared at him before spotting another cache of explosives, with the fuse half-way lit. He quickly leapt onto the falling pieces of the bridge and began jumping upward from piece to piece. He leapt onto the stalactite the bomb was attached to and ripped explosive from the rocks. Zeng and Vachir watched his in growing horror. "Can we run now?" Zeng asked. "Yeah…" Vachir gulped as Tai Lung hurled the bomb at them.

BANG!

The door to Chorh-Gom Prison shattered in a fiery explosion, sending several rhinos flying off the mountainside. Zeng wheezed amidst the rubble. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his throat and he found himself face to face with Tai Lung. "I'm glad Shifu sent you," the snow leopard purred as he petted the goose. "I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten. Fly back there and tell them the real Dragon Warrior is coming home." Zeng frantically nodded as Tai Lung threw him into the air. Zeng quickly caught the updraft and began flying back towards the Jade Palace. Tai Lung stared off into the general direction of the Jade Palace and clenched his fist. "Soon, Dragon Warrior… Soon…" he whispered as darkness began swirling around his paw. "Intersting. Now to locate Xhas. That should be easy." Xellos said sitting at his spot. Soon a paper came in showing Po and Xhas defeating the Heartless. One of Xelloss' eyes was open. "It seems news travels fast here." He said a bit evilly. Soon he disappeared.

~Jade Palace: Bunkhouse~

Early the next morning, a gong sounded outside the Jade Palace bunkhouse. The Furious Five quickly gathered at the entrance to the training hall. "Good morning, Master." They greeted simultaneously. Shifu nodded and stepped up to them. And then he found that someone was missing, "Panda? PANDA!" he roared and swung the door opened, "WAKE UP!" and in a moment he stared at the view, the room was empty. A smirk found its way to his face. "He's quit," he announced.

~Jade Palace: Training Hall~

"What do we do now, Master?" Viper asked as they followed the old master. "With the panda gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?" "All we can do is resume our training and trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed." He answered as he opened the gates to the Training Hall's courtyard. However, none of them expected to see what they did. "What are you doing here?" Shifu demanded as they watched Po stretching in a split. "AH!" Po shouted, causing Xhas, who had been dozing in a tree to fall to the ground. "Uh, good morning, Master! Um, thought I'd warm up a little." He explained as he nervously began 'stretching' again. "You're stuck, aren't you?" Shifu asked deadpan as Xhas walked over, rubbing his head irritably. "Stuck?" Po asked. "Pfft, yeah ri- as if I'm – I'm hardly… Yeah, I'm stuck." Shifu sighed. "Crane! Help him!" "Oh, dear…" Crane muttered as he began tugging at the panda's waistband. "Maybe you should…" Po began. "One, two-" Crane ignored him and Po fell flat on his face. "Ow, three…" Po muttered. "Thanks." "Don't mention it." Crane muttered. "No, I really apprecia-" "Ever!" Crane cut him off, striding away. 'Jerk.' Xhas thought. Shifu chuckled. "You actually thought you could do a full split in one night?" he asked. Suddenly he grabbed two boards and flung them into the air. "It takes years to develop one's flexibility!" Instantly, Tigress leapt up and executed a perfect split in midair, shattering the two boards. "And even more to apply it to combat!" Po and Xhas watched all of this in disbelief and awe. The shattered remains of the board showered around Po, one of them knocking him on the head, but Po didn't notice.

"That was amazing!" Po exclaimed, grabbing a piece of the board as a souvenir. Tigress 'hmph'd' and returned to the group. "Put that down!" Shifu snapped. "The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones!" "Yeah!" Po exclaimed excitedly, tossing the rubble aside. "Excellent!" Shifu let out a cruel smirk. "Let's get started." The group made their way to a clear spot. "There is only one way to learn how to fight, and that is to fight!" Shifu declared. "You may stay or leave. It is your choice." "I think I'll stay," Xhas told him. "Viper shall be your first opponent!" Shifu declared. Viper and Po stood on opposite sides of the ring. "Are you ready?" Viper asked. "I was born ready!" Po exclaimed. Before he could make an action, Viper swiftly lashed her tail around Po and wrenched his arms back. Po flew into the air, and came crashing back down on his head. "I'm so sorry, Brother, I thought you said you were ready!" she said teasingly. To everyone's surprise, Po sat up, grinning widely. "That was awesome!" he declared. "Let's do it again!" "Come on, Po!" Xhas encouraged him. "You can do it!" Shifu stared at him blankly. "Perhaps you would like to try your hand?" he asked. "If not, would you kindly not interfere?" "I was just giving him some encouragement!" Xhas exclaimed incredulously. "You want me to go against masters for cheering my friend on?" Shifu simply gestured at the ring. With a heavy sigh, Xhas stepped into the ring. "Tigress!" Shifu exclaimed. Tigress nodded and took Viper's place as Xhas took Po's. "I'll try not to hurt you too much," Tigress said coldly. "Bite me!" Xhas shot back. "As you wish."

Suddenly the tiger lashed out at him. Xhas barely had time to dodge as he leapt to the side. He raised his arm to block a sweeping kick from her powerful leg. 'Thank god for you, Xellos,' Xhas thought to himself remembering someone named Xellos had been teaching him a bit of Kung Fu before he got to Twilight town but that was it. This Xellos had been kind enough to show him some basic hand-to-hand combat techniques and right now he was glad that she did. Xhas grabbed Tigress's leg and flung her across the ring. The master quickly righted herself before charging at him once more. Tigress sent a strong punch towards his face. Xhas quickly ducked to avoid it, but that turned out to be a mistake, as he was met with her knee in his face. Xhas stumbled backwards, clutching his face. That gave Tigress yet another opening. She grabbed him and pulled him towards her, whispering in his ear. "Always fight on after receiving an injury." Xhas growled and head butted her, catching her off guard. She stumbled backwards and Xhas swept her feet from under her. "Always take your own advice," Xhas cracked. Suddenly he felt immense pain in his stomach as Tigress punched him in the gut. Hard. Xhas was sent flying into the wall on the opposite side of the courtyard. "Xhas!" Po shouted as he ran towards his fallen friend. "Tigress!" Viper gasped. "This is just a training session! I think that was a little unnecessary!" Tigress seemed surprised that she had done that as well. "I-I wasn't thinking…" she muttered. "Xhas!" Po exclaimed, shaking the panther.

"Hey, Po," Xhas said as stars swam in front of his eyes. "Did you get the number of the truck that hit us…?" "Er, what?" Po asked, as trucks hadn't been invented yet. "Xhas, wake up!" "Huh?" Xhas asked as his eyes refocused. "Are you alright, panther?" Shifu asked. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Xhas muttered. "I just need to sit down for a while." Soon he coughed blood, but hide it. He didn't want Po to worry. Shifu nodded. "Very well, panda!" he snapped. "You will resume your training!" "Yes, Master!" Po exclaimed hastily. As the two walked away, Xhas quickly murmured to himself. "Cure…" Once his injuries were healed he stood and made his way back over to the others and sat down. He felt someone next to him and looked up to see Tigress. "I… apologize," she began. She was obviously not used to doing this. "I don't know what came over me." "Whatever," Xhas shrugged. "I'll just make sure not to piss you off in the future." "You don't need to be afraid of me," Tigress frowned. "I'm not," Xhas shrugged. "I just have to remember: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I remember two women like you." Tigress smirked. "Just so," she muttered as she turned her attention to Po's 'training'. "You did well," she remarked. "Of course I was going easy on you." "Until that last bit," Xhas quipped. "I believe I already apologized for that." Tigress stated in amusement. Xhas didn't reply. He simple continued observing Po's progress. Slowly his mind drifted back to the night before… and his oath…

(Flashback)

_"So you wanna get stronger, huh?" Xhas asked. Po nodded vigorously. "But I don't really know how," the panda admitted. Xhas smirked. "Well let's start out with something simple," he said. He suddenly spun around towards Po, his eyes gleaming furiously. "Now drop and give me twenty, soldier!" "But-" Po said. "NOW!" Xhas shouted. Po hastily dropped to all fours and attempted doing push-ups. "One!" he counted. Po tried and failed in lifting himself once more. "One and a half…?" Xhas said weakly. "This could be a while. Why don't we just try fighting? I might be able to show you a few moves?" "Alright!" Po exclaimed excitedly. After half an hour of blood, sweat and tears, mostly tears, Po landed on his face for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Not bad, Po," Xhas said encouragingly. "Are you kidding?" Po muttered still on the floor. "Who was I kidding? Thinking I could learn kung fu? I couldn't even land a hit on you!" "Hey, this is your first day, Po!" Xhas exclaimed. "Everyone sucks when they first start something. I mean, I bet you weren't an expert when you first started making noodles, were you?" Po chuckled lightly, picking himself up and sitting on one of the steps to the courtyard. Xhas joined him. "Yeah, I can't remember how many times my dad screamed at me: 'No! The onions go before the noodles!' or 'Po! Fingers are not acceptable in noodle soup! What are you crying about? Go do it again!'"_

_Xhas let out a long laugh. "Ya see?" he asked. "You just gotta keep at it, and you can be a kung fu master, just like you are a noodle master!" Po was quiet for some reason, as though contemplating something. "Xhas?" he asked. "Yeah?" the boy asked. "Why are you helping me?" Po questioned. "What are friends for?" Xhas asked with a grin, repeating Kryst's words. "You don't have to," Po muttered. "I don't want to waste your time… I'm just a big, fat, stupid panda after all…"_ _"Po," Xhas said seriously. He stood and moved in front of Po, forcing the panda to look at him. "We're friends, Po. I told you that it could happen back at your dad's restaurant. I'm gonna help you become a master. I promise you I'll be with you every step of the way." Po looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He grabbed his friend in a bear hug. "Thanks, Xhas…" "No problem," Xhas grunted. "Now would you let go? I can't breathe!" Po released him and smiled sheepishly. Xhas grinned. "Now come on, we've got training to do."_

(End Flashback)

_"_Enough!" Shifu snapped, breaking Xhas out of his daze. "Your next opponent will be me." "Alright, yeah!" Po exclaimed, picking himself up off the floor. "Let's go!" Xhas took a glance at the Furious Five. They all seemed to be looking at Po in a new light. All of them minus Tigress seemed impressed by the panda's determination and spirit. Xhas smiled. 'You see, Po?' he thought to himself. 'All it took was a little work and determination.' Po had barely approached when Shifu whirled him around and threw him to the floor, which made a little shockwave. Then he pinned Po's arm behind him. "The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and make him suffer for it." Shifu said. "Oh, yeah!" Po said, smiling again, seemed to be enjoying the pain. "Has he lost his mind? Or is he insane?" Crane asked Xhas. Xhas shrugged. "Believe me, you have seen nothing." Shifu whipped him around again, this time putting him into a finger hold. "To take his strength and use it against him." Shifu went on. He held Po by the lip. "Until he finally falls—or quits!" Near the training area, Xellos had appeared. "This place sure is interseting. Master Dark will defently like this." Xellos said.

Soon he noticed a panther with Xhas' feathers and a strange scarecrow shaped shadow that was attached to the panther. "Well, it seems Xhas has already been involved, this makes my job much easier." Xellos smirked. He also saw this fight from the beginning. Back at the battle, Shifu's words seemed to have inspired Po. "But a real warrior never quits!" he exclaimed in a nasally voice. "Don't worry, Master Shifu, I'll never quit!" He didn't seem to catch Shifu's meaning. Frustrated, Shifu threw Po into the air and leapt at him with a flying kick. The next thing Po knew, he was crashing out of the gates and skidding down the front steps. The Furious Five and Shifu watched him go. "If he's smart he won't come back up those steps," Tigress growled. "But he will," Monkey piped up. "Po!" Xhas shouted as he began descending the steps to aid his friend. "Why do you help him?" Tigress demanded. "Just look at him! He can never become a true warrior!" Xhas paused before staring up at Tigress coldly. "Because that's what friends do." He stated. "We help each other out. We don't abandon each other just because it's convenient." With that he took off down the steps without another word. Viper chose then to speak up. "Perhaps that's a lesson we can all learn." She said, watching the young panther chase after his friend. "They're not going to quit, are they?" "He's not gonna stop bouncing, I can tell you that," Mantis crack, trying to lighten the mood. Viper hissed at him. Tigress stared after the two before leaving without a word. The remaining group shortly followed.

**You will learn more about the shadow later. Anyways, bye.**


	9. Ch 9 The Paths We Choose

ch. 9 The Paths We Choose

**YEAH! Another chapter. ...Sorry for the delay. I've been having major writers' block and been doing some other stories that I haven't finished. But now I feel like doing some work so here's a chapter. Don't worry, I'll stop coping someone else's work soon. I'm sorry for doing it in the first place, I'm just terrible with action scenes. I own nothing.**

~Jade Palace: Bunk House~

"OW!" Po shouted as Mantis stuck him with a needle. "I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel better!" "And it will!" Mantis insisted. Xhas watched the scene with interest. After he had gotten Po up the steps once more, (he was still sore) Mantis had been kind enough to relieve the panda's tired and abused muscles. Xhas kept note of what Mantis was doing, figuring it could be a useful skill in the future. "It's just hard to find the right nerve points under all this…" "Fat?" Po asked flatly. "Fur, I was going to say fur!" Mantis defended. "Sure you were," Po said, rolling his eyes. "Who am I to judge a warrior based on his size?" the insect asked. "I mean, look at me!" Po glanced at his shoulder. "I'm over here." Mantis said on the other shoulder, sticking Po with a needle to add emphasis. "OW!" Po shouted once more. "Maybe you should take a look at this again?" Viper suggested, holding up a board that described a panda's basic anatomy. "Ooooh," Mantis muttered. "Okay." Xhas sweat dropped as he sat back. He was pretty sure Mantis had no idea what he was doing at this point. Po let out a sigh. "I know Master Shifu is trying to inspire me and all," he said. "But if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to get rid of me." Viper, Mantis and Xhas all froze. The former two managed a fake smile while the panther just looked away. "I know he can seem kinda heartless," Mantis said, hopping back up onto Po's shoulder and sticking the panda once more. "But you know he wasn't always like that." "According to legend, there was once a time that Shifu actually smiled!" Viper added. Xhas snorted. "Shifu?" he asked. "No way!" "Yes," Mantis chuckled. Viper leaned in and began to whisper. "That was before-" Suddenly the door slammed open and Tigress strode in. "Before Tai Lung." She finished. "Uh, yeah," Crane said from the other room. They could see his shadow through the paper walls. "We're not really supposed to talk about that." "Well, if they're going to stay," Tigress reasoned, a tad bit sarcastically. "He should know." "Guys, guys," Po said nervously.

"I know about Tai Lung. He was a student, the first ever to master the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu…" Po trailed off as Tigress strode over to them, eyes narrowed. "He wasn't just a student," Tigress explained. "Shifu found him as a cub, and raised him as his son. And when the boy showed the talent in kung fu, he trained him." Xhas and Po leaned in and listened intently to Tigress's tale. "He believed in him, he told him he was destined for greatness. But it was never enough for Tai Lung." "What do you mean?" Xhas asked. "He wanted the Dragon Scroll." She explained. "He wanted to know the secret to limitless power. But it wasn't meant to be as Oogway saw darkness in his heart. Outraged, Tai lung laid waste to the Valley. He tried to take the scroll by force, not caring what, or whom, he destroyed. Shifu knew he had to stop and destroy what he created. But how could he?" Tigress added the last words softly. "Shifu loved Tai Lung like he'd never loved anyone before," Tigress commented. "Or since." She added, thinking about how often Shifu had corrected her when she was younger. In his eyes, she would never match the talent shown by Tai Lung. Her gaze refocused and turned into a glare. "And now, he has the chance to make things right and train the true Dragon Warrior. And he's stuck with you; a big, fat panda who treats it like it's a joke." Suddenly Po's face distorted into a goofy expression. Tigress became enraged. "That's it!" "Wait!" Mantis cried, jumping onto the panda's head. "Sorry, that's my fault! I accidently tweaked his facial nerve!" Po fell over, revealing his back covered entirely by needles. "And may have stopped his heart." Tigress 'hmph'd' and strode out of the room.

~Jade Palace: Training Hall~

As Xhas, Po and the others were having their conversation, Shifu sat meditating. "Inner peace," he murmured. "Inner peace." But for some reason, there was flapping sound that disturbed him Finally, he opened one eye. "That's enough!" he snapped. "Would whoever is making that flapping sound, please quiet down!" Shifu resumed his meditation position. "Inner peace…" BOOM! Shifu sighed heavily as Zeng dropped down. "Ah, Zeng," he exclaimed. "Excellent, I could use some good news." The goose blinked at Shifu before gulping nervously…

~Sacred Peach Tree~

Oogway was outside under the sacred peach tree, deep in thought when Shifu raced towards him. "Master, Master!" Shifu exclaimed, panting slightly from his running. "I have a bit- uh, it's very bad news." "Ah, Shifu," Oogway chuckled. "There is just news. There is no good or bad." "Master, your vision was right!" Shifu blurted out. "Tai Lung has escaped from prison! He's on his way!" Oogway stared at him for several seconds before blinking. "That is bad news," he said. "If you do not believe the Dragon Warrior is capable of stopping him." He added calmly. "That… The panda!" Shifu scoffed. "Master, that panda is not the Dragon Warrior! He wasn't event meant to be here—it was an accident!" Oogway shook his head slightly. "There are no accidents." He reminded Shifu. "Yes, I know." Shifu answered impatiently. "You've said that already, twice." "Well that was no accident either," Oogway said, amused. "Thrice," Shifu said dryly, holding up three fingers. "My old friend." Oogway went on, "the panda will never fulfill his destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of the illusion of control." "Illusion?" Shifu echoed. "Yes, Shifu," Oogway tried to explain. "Look at this tree. I cannot make it blossom when suits me, nor make it bear fruit before its time." "But there are things we can control." Shifu insisted. "I can control when the fruit will fall." He pointed out, kicking the tree and making the peach drop at their feet. Shifu tossed the peach into the air and then leaped up to split it with a chop of his hand. He punched the ground, digging a small hole in the earth. "And I can control where to plant to plant the seed." He added, placing the peach pit inside. "That is no illusion, Master Oogway." "Ah, yes," Oogway said. "Bu no matter what you do, that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple or an orange. But you will get a peach."

"But a peach cannot defeat Tai Lung!" Shifu argued. "Maybe it can," Oogway countered, "if you're willing to guide, to nurture it, to believe in it." Oogway took a clump of dirt and covered the seed. "But how?" Shifu asked. "How can I do that? I need your help, Master." He pleaded. "No," Oogway said emphatically. "You just need to believe. Promise me, Shifu. Promise me that you will believe." "I…I…" Shifu hung his head. "I'll try." He said finally. Oogway smiled, and then glanced up at the sky. "My time has come," he said, looking back at Shifu. He handed his staff to Shifu. "You must continue your journey without me." "What, what? What are you-" Shifu was confused. "What are you talking about, Master? I—" the next thing he realized, his master backed away into the swirling cascade of cherry petals. "Master!" Shifu cried. "You can't leave me!" Before Oogway stepped into the petals, he smiled gently at his old friend. "You must believe." He whispered. "In the Dragon Warrior and the Chosen One." "Master!" Shifu cried again. "Please don't go!" Desperately, he ran after Oogway. But it was too late, by the time Shifu reached the cliff, Oogway had disappeared into the swirling cloud of petals. There was nothing left but mist.

~Kitchen~

"So, where are you from?" Crane asked. "Huh?" Xhas was confused by Crane's question. "What do you mean?" "I mean, well, we all know that you come from a place very far away. But-" Tigress said and Mantis quickly interjected. "But we don't know what kind of place." He finished. "Well, I'm…er… it's complicated," Xhas replied. "What, you mean you're from another world?" Monkey joked. Xhas shifted uncomfortably. "Alright, let's not talking when dinner's serve. Order up!" Po announced as he passed five bowls to his friends and saved one for himself. "Hope you'll like it," He added. Mantis took a slurp of the soup, "This is really good." he announced. "If you love my Secret Ingredient Soup, then you'd really love my dad's," Po told them, "Dad actually knows the secret ingredient." Viper was surprised, "What are you talking about? This is amazing," She commented. "Whoa, you're really a good cook," Crane commented. "I wish my mouth was bigger." Mantis grumbled. "Wish I could eat like this every day," Xhas said with a grin. "Tigress, you've got to try this." Monkey insisted. She sat at the other end of the table, poking at a bowl of bland-looking white rice and tofu "It is said that the Dragon Warrior could survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single gingko leaf and the energy of the universe." She commented, giving Po a meaningful look. Po thought about this, his stomach rumbling. "I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet. And I've got a lot more to do, and, ah, universe juice." He said. The others chuckled at this. Po picked up his soup and took a giant gulp. When he lowered the bowl, Monkey let out a snicker. "What?" Po demanded. "Oh nothing, Master Shifu." Mantis blurted out. The others burst out laughing. A noodle hung from Po's face, making it look as if he had long whiskers like Shifu. Po laughed, too, and then started imitating the stern kung fu master. "You'll never be the Dragon Warrior, unless you lose five hundred pounds and brush your teeth!" The Five, minus Tigress, laughed. Xhas chuckled as well. "What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I've never heard of it!" Po reached over and grabbed two empty bowls. He held them up like ears.

"Work harder, panda! And maybe, someday, you'll have ears like mine." He joked. Even Tigress couldn't help herself from laughing a little. Abruptly, everyone stopped laughing. "What?" Po questioned. "Ears not working for you? I thought it was pretty good." "It's Shifu," Monkey hissed. "Of course, it's Shifu!" Po replied. "Who else would I be imitating?" A dead silence met his words, as the Five and Xhas just stared behind Po. With a sinking feeling, Po turned around slowly. To his dismay, Shifu stood there, fuming. "Ohhh! Master Shifu!" Po exclaimed. He quickly slurped up the noodle mustache clinging to his lip and put those two noodle bowls on his chest, making him looked like he had breasts. The whole group let out a laugh, aside from Shifu. "You think this is funny?" Shifu snarled. "Tai Lung has escaped from prison, and you're acting like children!" Po was stunned, "What?" he said. Shifu then turned at Po, "He's looking for the Dragon Scroll, and you're the only one who can stop him!" Just then, those two noodle bowls had fallen down. Po started to laugh. "Here I am saying you have no sense of humor! I'm going to stop…" Shifu stared at Po, deadly serious look on his face. Slowly it sank in. Po swallowed hard. "What? You serious? And I have to…" he shook his head vigorously from side to side. "Master Oogway will stop him!" he added desperately. "He did it before, he'll do it again!" "Oogway cannot!" Shifu replied, "Not anymore." He sadly added. Suddenly, they gasped and noticing that Shifu was holding Master Oogway's staff.

"Oh, no." Viper murmured. "He's…" Xhas whispered. "Yes," Shifu went on. "Our only hope…is the Dragon Warrior." He spat out the name. Just then, Tigress snapped. "The panda?" she said in a tone of disbelief. "Yes, the panda!" Shifu answered. Tigress looked pale. "Master, please." She started. "Let us stop Tai Lung. This is what you've trained us for!" "No!" Shifu shook his head. "It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung! It is his!" he turned to point at Po, but the panda was gone. Shifu's eyes were widened, blankly. "Where did he go?" he demanded, looked around the kitchen. Meanwhile, Po had run outside in record time. Despite everything Shifu and Oogway had told him about destiny, along with Xhas, there was no way he could defeat a warrior like Tai Lung. The snow leopard would destroy him in seconds.

Whoosh!

With an amazing leap, Shifu landed in front of Po, effectively halting the panda's progress. This was the scene that Xhas walked onto. "You cannot leave!" Shifu exclaimed, pointing the staff at Po. "A real warrior never quits!" "Watch me!" Po retorted. He quickly tried to fake out Shifu, but the old master easily caught him and tossed him back. With a sigh, Po turned to face Shifu. "Come on!" he growled. "How am I supposed to beat Tai Lung? I can't even beat you to the stairs!" "You will beat him because you are the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu said, poking Po with the staff. "You don't believe that!" Po exclaimed. "You never believed that! From the first moment I got here, you've been trying to get rid of me!" "Yes!" Shifu shouted. "I was! But now, I ask you to trust in your master, as I have come to trust in mine!" "You're not my master," Po muttered. "And I'm not the Dragon Warrior." "Then why did you stay?" Shifu demanded. "You knew I was trying to get rid of you. You stayed because deep down, you knew Oogway was right! You believed!" "No, I didn't," Po said softly. Shifu looked at him, surprised, as did Xhas. "I stayed, because every time you threw a brick at my head or told me I smelled, yeah it hurt," Po began. "But it could never hurt more than it hurt every day of my life just being me." Po looked down at the valley, "Down there I'm the fat, clumsy panda that everyone laughs at. I don't fit in my father's kitchen. I don't fit between the tables. I don't even fit in my pants!" he paused. "I used to imagine that, somehow, all these things were for a reason. That there was some destiny for me being so... me." Xhas kept quiet through all of this, feeling that Po needed to get this out. Po then turned his gaze back to Shifu. "I stayed because I thought that if anyone could change me… Could make me not me, it was you, the greatest kung fu teacher in all of China!" "I can change you!" Shifu insisted. "I can turn you into the Dragon Warrior! And I will!" "Oh, come on!" Po scoffed. "Tai Lung is on his way here now! And even if it takes him a hundred years for him to get here, how are you going to change this," he cried, indicating his belly. "Into the Dragon Warrior? Huh?" Shifu stared at him for a few moments, speechless. "How?" Po repeated. Shifu remained silent.

Xellos was watching as he smirk. He's been watching Xhas for quiet a time. Where ever Xhas was , Xellos was also there but to only watch. "How? HOW?" Po shouted. "I don't know!" Shifu snapped back. He looked down and muttered, "I don't know…" "That's what I thought," Po scoffed. With that, Po spun around and strode back up that path, his destination unclear. Xhas was about to follow him when he heard Shifu speak. "And what is your purpose?" Shifu muttered. Xhas looked back at him. "Why are you here?" "I'm just from somewhere far away," Xhas said, not looking at him. Shifu scoffed. "Please, you may be able to fool the panda, my students and the villagers," he said. "But you can't fool Master Oogway or me. I know of the ancient prophecies. And they speak of the ancient weapon in which you hold." Xhas turned to him in alarm. "What are you talking about?" Shifu narrowed his eyes at him. "I know that you are the Key," he said. "And as the Key bearer, you must know it is forbidden to meddle in the affairs of other worlds!" Xhas stared at him in shock. "I -I didn't know..…" "You have broken this principle," Shifu snorted. "A keeper of peace," he muttered sarcastically. "The Keyblade shatters peace and brings only ruin." He glared at Xhas. "You now have no choice but to stay. You must clean up this mess you have made." With those final words, Shifu strode past him and towards the palace.

From above, Tigress had been watching the entire scene. She clenched her fist. 'That panda can't save us.' She thought. She knew what had to be done. Suddenly she back flipped off of the roof of the palace and towards the village below. With practiced grace, she landed on the rooftop of the local inn. Panting slightly from the adrenaline, she glanced back at the palace. "This is what you trained me for," she whispered before taking off. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, moving at breakneck speed. She suddenly became aware of the presence of several people around her. "Tigress!" Viper shouted, as she kept pace with her. "Don't try and stop me!" Tigress snapped. "We're not trying to stop you!" Viper responded. "We're coming with you!" Tigress glanced to her other side to see Monkey flash a grin and thumbs up. As one, the Furious Five leapt from the last house and into the untamed wilderness.

~The next day~

~Jade Palace: Bunkhouse~

Xhas blinked his eyes open and yawned. He sat up and glanced around the room. Sighing, he picked himself up. 'I guess I better get going.' He thought sadly. As he walked towards the exit last night's events came to the forefront of his mind. 'The Keyblade is meant to be an instrument of peace?' Xhas thought. 'But Shifu said it only brings ruin? Am- Am I not fulfilling my duty as a Key Bearer? But what is my duty? Maybe if someone else who knew the way of the keyblade showed me the way. Maybe I won't be so confused.' He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a crashing sound. 'A Heartless?' Xhas wondered. Deciding to investigate, he made his way towards the pantry. Upon opening the pantry door he was greeted with the sight of Po inhaling several different snacks at once. The pantry looked like a tornado had come through. "Po…?" he asked. The panda glanced at him. "Xhas you've got to try these!" he exclaimed. He glanced back at the jar he was eating from. "Oh, wait, I ate them all." "Po," Xhas said, glancing around the room. "Did you do this?" The panda looked around as well. "I guess," he shrugged before he punched through a cabinet and withdrew a cookie. "What in the world?" a voice asked from behind Xhas. The duo glanced back to see Shifu staring at them. "What?" Po asked through a mouthful of food. "I eat when I'm upset, okay?" Shifu's eyes flashed for a second. "Oh, no need to explain," he said slyly. "I just thought you might be Monkey. He hides his almond cookies on the top shelf." With that he left the room and quickly hid behind the door. Po gasped in delight before charging straight towards the shelves. It happened so fast Xhas wasn't sure what happened. Suddenly Po was doing a perfect split, balancing between two shelves and stuffing his face with cookies. Shifu burst back through the doors and looked at Po, half impressed half disgusted. Po looked at Shifu pleadingly. "Don't tell Monkey,"

"I don't think that's what he's thinking, Po," Xhas chuckled. "Look at you," Shifu breathed. "Yeah, I know, I disgust you," Po said wearily. "No, no, I mean, how did you get up there?"Shifu asked. "I was wondering that myself," Xhas said with a smirk. "I dunno, I just… I don't know, I was just getting a cookie," Po shrugged. "And yet you are ten feet off the ground and have done a perfect split!" Shifu exclaimed. "No, this?" Po asked. "This is just-" he was interrupted as the shelves began cracking under his weight. "-an accident?" He fell to the floor in a heap. The almond cookie that had been in his hand rolled towards Shifu. The old master picked up the cookie and smiled. "There are no accidents," he said, mirroring his own master. "Come with me. You as well, panther!" Xhas watched his retreating back in surprise. Glancing at Po, he found the panda was just as confused as he was. "Might as well follow him," Po reasoned. And that they did. Xellos fallowed.

~Wu Dan Mountains~

Several hours later found Xhas and Po, both laden with heavy backpacks filled to the brim with supplies, following Shifu up a steep and treacherous path up the mountains. Both of them were exhausted. Shifu didn't even look tired. "Ugh," Po grunted. "I know you're trying to be all mystical and kung-fu-y, but you tell us where we're going?" "You shall see in time, panda," Shifu said mysteriously. And so the duo followed him until they finally reached the summit. Xhas and Po dragged themselves up to see Shifu meditating by a pool of water. The entire area was thick with a mysterious fog. "You dragged us up here for a bath?" Xhas asked incredulously. "I understand you think Po smells, but this is taking it a bit far!" Po seemed to feel the same way, but began washing his armpits nevertheless. "Panda," Shifu said crossly, still not opening his eyes. "We do not wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears." "Huh?" Po asked, flicking the water off of his paw. "The Pool of…" Shifu stood and gestured to the surrounding area. "This is where Oogway unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus." He paused dramatically. "This is the birthplace of kung fu." Po and Xhas gasped. They looked around the sacred training grounds in complete awe. In their minds' eye, they could see Master Oogway perfecting his technique amidst the very rocks they stood among. To Xhas' suprise he wasn't able to see Xellos. The monster didn't look to good. But that's because this was a holly place. Suddenly Shifu leapt onto one of the taller rocks and entered a battle stance.

"Do you want to learn kung fu?" "Yes!" Po exclaimed in a voice tight with emotion. "You bet!" Xhas agreed. "Then I am your Master!" Shifu demanded. "Okay!" Po agreed, tearing up slightly. "Don't cry," Shifu said. "Okay…" Po muttered, wiping his eyes, "Okay…" Shifu led the two of them into an open field and had them take up the Iron Horse stance. "Now listen, panda." Shifu began. "When you focus on kung fu, when you concentrate, you suck." "Gee, thank…" Po muttered. "But perhaps that is my fault," Shifu continued. "I cannot train you as I have trained the Five. But I see now, the way to get through to you is with this. He reached behind him and revealed a bowl of dumplings. "Oh, thanks, cause I am starving." "Good," Shifu said, taking the bowl away. "When you have been trained, you may eat." He took one of the dumplings and ate it in Po's face. "Yes, Master…" "Do not expect the same treatment as the panda," Shifu warned Xhas. "You will be receiving a different training regime. When I'm through with you, you will be a master of the leopard style!" "O-Okay," Xhas stuttered. He wasn't sure how Shifu planned on turning him into a master in a matter of days. "Yes, Master!" Shifu stressed. Xhas twitched. "Yes, Master…" Xhas repeated. Shifu nodded and smirked.

"Let's begin."

While Po's training consisted of unorthodox methods involving food, such as push-ups while trying to eat food over a fire, sit ups as Shifu held a bowl of dumplings over his head, etc. Shifu had Xhas start out in a more by the book fashion. "Breath, deeply," Shifu instructed as the two of them sat meditating. Po was in the background, doing pull ups. "I don't see how this will help with kung fu," Xhas muttered. Shifu opened one eye. "It is to clear the mind, relax the muscles, and teach patience and discipline, which you severely lack." The old master explained. Xhas glared at him. "What?" Shifu sighed. "Come with me." Xhas followed Shifu to a large waterfall. "You will meditate under this waterfall," he ordered. Xhas rolled his eyes and did as he was told. "Now breathe deeply. Patience is a key element in kung fu. Leopard style in particular." "And why is that?" Xhas asked, shivering slightly from the cold. "Why don't I put it this way?" Shifu said thoughtfully. "Water. Nothing is softer and more yielding than water. And yet, when it attacks, it is firm and strong enough to overcome even stone in time. The flexible will overcome the adamant and the yielding will overcome the forceful. If you practice patience, you possess the ability to overcome all trials." Shifu then left the panther to his own devices. As Shifu left, Xhas thought about what the old master said. 'Nothing is softer than water, yet it can overcome stone…' It was then he realized how he had been behaving towards Shifu his entire stay. 'I guess I have been kind of disrespectful, haven't I? I guess Shifu really does know what he's talking about. And this is kind of relaxing…'

"Panther!"

"Xhas!"

Two voices broke through Xhas's thoughts. He opened his eyes to see Shifu and Po (who looked ready to collapse) waiting for him at the edge of the waterfall. Xhas quickly joined them and glanced at the sky. To his surprise, the sun was already setting over the horizon. He felt something poking him and turned to see Shifu handing him a towel. "Well done, panther," he congratulated. "Have you learned anything?" Xhas nodded. "I'm sorry for the disrespect, Master," Xhäs said with a slight bow. Shifu nodded and the trio went off to make camp.

(The next day)

Training resumed as normal, Po doing his food-related exercises and Xhas with his meditation. Shifu began having him build up his muscle strength. The emphasis of leopard style was speed and angular attacks. It did not rely on overwhelming strength, as the tiger did, but instead relied on speed and outsmarting its opponents. Focus was on the knees, elbows, low kicks and leopard punches. A leopard punch was essentially a regular punch, but used the fore knuckles rather than the entire fist, and was much more rapid. However, Shifu soon realized that regular training methods would be far too slow. He began integrating unorthodox and more general training into their training regime. This was what Xhas was currently doing at the moment. "Are you ready, panther?" Shifu called tossing a ball from hand to hand. "As I'll ever be…" Xhas muttered raising a stick. This was one of Shifu's training methods. Baseball. Apparently it was supposed improve accuracy and precision along with muscle strength. Shifu nodded and hurled the ball. It flew by so quickly, Xhas was thrown off balance. "OW!" Po screamed. He was the catcher. Only problem was he had no glove. This was apparently to improve Po's blocking skills. "This is gonna be a long day…" Xhas muttered. Po only whimpered and cradled his injured paw. For the next few days Shifu worked them like animals… Well technically they were animals but… Anyway, they trained extremely hard. On the final day, Shifu led them to a flat rock table under a maple tree. He set down a bowl of dumplings. Xhas saw Po flinch. Apparently those dumplings now signified a brutal training day for him… "After you," Shifu said. Wait… What? "What?" Po asked. "Just like that? No sit ups? N-no ten mile hike?" "I vowed to train you, and you have been trained," Shifu said. "You are free to eat." Xhas sighed in relief and leapt onto the tree instead. Xellos was there too. He looked a bit better, but not by much. This was Po's reward, after all. Po cautiously sat down and picked up his chopsticks. He picked up a dumpling and waited for Shifu's reaction. "Enjoy," Shifu said with a smile. Po grinned and brought the dumpling to his mouth.

Suddenly Shifu jumped up and snatched it away. He quickly stuffed it into his own mouth before Po could react. "I said you are free to eat," Shifu said as though nothing had happened. "Have a dumpling." Po tried again with the same result. "You. Are. Free. To. Eat." Shifu said, stressing each word. "Am I?" Po demanded. "Are you?" Shifu challenged, twirling his chopsticks in an impressive manner. Po made a 'kung fu' sound and clicked his chopsticks together. Po first slammed the table and sent the bowl of dumplings soaring into air. As the dumplings rained down, Shifu leaped into the air and gobbled all of them, except for one. Xhas watched as the student tried to overcome the master. Po moved with much more grace and skill than he had several days ago. He had come much farther than any of them could have imagined. Finally Po triumphed as he snatched the dumpling from the air. Shifu allowed a small smile but was shocked when Po tossed the dumpling back at him. "I'm not hungry," the panda said. He bowed to Shifu. "Master." "Well I am!" Xhas exclaimed, leaping down, snatching the dumpling and devouring it. He blinked as the two stared at him. "Er, Master?" he added with a bow. Shifu and Po chuckled at him. Suddenly Shifu turned serious once more. "You have passed your final test, panda," he said before turning to Xhas. "Now you must pass yours." He walked away, picking up a medium sized bundle in the process. "Come with me, panther. Alone." Xhas glanced at Po, who nodded at him encouragingly, before following after Shifu. The old master led him to a secluded meadow nearby.

"Now, panther," Shifu began. "Perhaps it would be best if I first began answering any questions you have?" Xhas nodded. "Why have you been training me?" he asked. "I thought that it was Po's destiny to defeat Tai Lung and become the Dragon Warrior." "And it is," Shifu nodded. "However, that is not the only prophecy that is in play here." "The Keyblade?" Once more, Shifu nodded. "The prophecy tells of a being that will come in our time of great need." He explained. "When Oogway ascended to the heavens, he spoke these last words to me: 'You must believe in the Dragon Warrior and the Chosen One'." "And you think this Chosen One is me?" Xhas asked incredulously. "Have you already not been chosen by the Keyblade?" Shifu asked him. Xhas remained silent. "So what is this test?" he asked finally. Shifu chuckled. "Your final test is this," he said, unveiling the bundle he held in his hands. Xhas gasped. Within the bundle was a broadsword with a jade dragon etched onto the flat of the blade. Fused to the dull edge was what appeared to be a dagger. "The Sword of Heroes?" he exclaimed. Shifu chuckled. "I don't understand." "Then perhaps I should enlighten you?" Shifu asked. Xhas nodded. "Once there were once four brothers who lived in a peaceful mountain village. The three oldest brothers became warriors, each mastering a different weapon. The first mastered the broad sword. The second mastered the halberd and the third the dagger. They fought many battles, boasted of their bravery, and were called heroes by the people of their village." Shifu let this sink in before continuing. "The fourth and youngest became a blacksmith and made tools for the farmers of the village. The elder brothers mocked him as a coward and he was laughed at in town. It came to pass that three terrible mountain giants appeared one day and rampaged through the village, stealing the town's supplies of food. The three brave warriors went out to defeat the giants, each using his weapon of choice."

"The three fought valiantly, but were defeated and badly injured. The younger brother went out and gathered his brothers' weapons and took them back to his workshop. He disappeared for days, working round the clock. The village echoed to the sound of his hammer striking the anvil. When he emerged, he carried a mighty weapon such as the world never seen before. He had taken his brother's weapons and forged them into a single sword. He had enchanted the blade to be able to take on the properties and appearance of any weapon in existence. The youngest brother waited for the giants to return the next spring. And when the giants did return, the younger brother was ready and waiting. He slew the first giant with his sword taking on the shape of a broadsword. He then transformed his blade into a dagger and slew the other, then created a halberd and slew the third. The village was overjoyed and his brothers hailed him as a hero, the bravest and greatest warrior of them all. This fantastic weapon became known as the Sword of Heroes in honor of the four brothers. It has been foretold that the blade's true wielder would return and claim the sword." Xhas stared at Shifu for several seconds. "Wait, you think that person is me?" "Were you not drawn to the blade?" Shifu asked. "On your first day?" Xhas jumped. "Wait, you saw me?" The old master nodded. "But why couldn't someone else just take it?" "The panda has told you of the rumors that the blade was so sharp, it could cut someone just by looking at it?" Shifu asked. After Xhas nodded his confirmation, he went on.

"That is actually the blade itself forcing all others away. Until the day its wielder returned." "Then how did you get it here?" Xhas asked. "The blade understands my purpose for doing so," the tone in Shifu's voice told Xhas it was time to stop asking questions. "Now take up the blade." Xhas closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching out and grasping the hilt of the blade. Suddenly a feeling of vertigo washed over him. He faintly heard Shifu calling out to him, and felt himself falling backwards. He was falling. He was falling through the sky, soaring past memories of his new life. 'What's going on?' Xhas thought to himself. For some strange reason, he wasn't afraid. He felt a peace with himself. Suddenly he felt his head hit water. He continued to fall as though he was still falling through the air. As he began approaching the ground, his body slowly righted itself. Xhas took a breath, slightly surprised that he could breathe at all. He looked down at himself to see he was back in human form. Looking around, he found he was standing on a pure black surface. All around there was nothing but darkness. He was eerily reminded of the time he was asleep while on the train to twilight town. He didn't know what was going on though. He took a single step forward, only to gasp in surprise as the ground exploded in a shower of pure white doves, revealing a circular, stained-glass platform. Upon it was the image of a boy that looked remarkably similar to himself. There were only minute differences in their appearances. The boy's ears were covered by hair and were elf shape, he looked like a scientist, and he had chocolate brown eyes instead of Black. 'Is that my last vision of myself before I came to Twilight Town?' Xhas thought.

"W-Where am I?" Xhas asked, his voice echoing in the endless abyss. "Po! Master Shifu?" 'So much time…' Xhas jumped, instantly summoning his Keyblade in response to the voice. But it never came. He began glancing around wildly. 'Take your time…' Xhas cautiously took a step forward, only for the ground to begin shaking. From the pillar, three platforms burst into existence. Upon each platform laid a copy of the Sword of Heroes. In a brilliant shower of light, each sword transformed into a different weapon: a sword, a shield and a staff. 'Choose wisely. Xhas stepped forward once more, and when nothing happened, made his way over to the weapons. Picking up the sword, he carefully removed it from the pedestal. 'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Do you choose this power?' Slowly, Xhas shook his head and released the blade. He made his way to the staff and removed it. 'Power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Do you choose this power?' Once again, Xhas shook his head. He moved onto the third and final item and removed it from its pedestal. 'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Do you choose this power?' Xhas waved the shield around a few times before nodding slowly. The shield immediately disappeared in a shower of light. It then reappeared. But not as a shield. In his hand was now the Kingdom Key, only this second Keyblade was inverted in color. 'The Kingdom Key of Darkness will lead your way…' 'Kingdom Key D, huh?' Xhas mused. Suddenly he detected movement among the shadows. You have chosen the power of the guardian.

Suddenly, several silvery-white creatures appeared and surrounded him. "What the hell?" Xhas exclaimed. "You guys? Stand down!" The Dusks ignored his command and lunged at him. Xhas growled and slashed at the offending Nobodies. He found dual-wielding the Keyblades to be more challenging than using a single one. Once the lesser Nobodies had been dispatched, a path appeared before him… along with two others. One path led east, the other north, and the last led west. The eastern path was an obsidian-black in coloration. He felt a sense of foreboding, yet oddly, comfort as well. Suddenly he sees the boy in the picture of the floor; however there was a strange, blond, scarecrow like man who looked quite small. The western path was made of pure light. Xhas felt something drawing him towards it, which made him uneasy, as there was a feeling of hidden danger as well. Finally, the northern and middle path was a dull gray. Xhas didn't feel anything from this path. 'Your path is set before you. To the east is the path of darkness. You will be faced with many hardships and sorrow, yet you will be rewarded upon finding its end. To the west lies the path of light. You will find an easy path on this road, yet you may meet a tragic end. To the north lies the uncertain path. You must forge your own destiny on this path. Your fate shall be in your hands.' Xhas looked at all three paths in contemplation. He understood some people were afraid of what their fate would be and would gladly have someone tell them what would happen.

'No matter which you choose. You must take an oath…' "An oath?" Xhas repeated in confusion. 'The oath of all Keyblade wielders. It is your duty to uphold the sacred duty of the Keyblade.' Xhas nodded. "To uphold the peace." 'And maintain the balance between light and dark. The thing you once had trouble dealing with inside yourself.' Xhas looked up, surprised. "Maintain the balance?" The voice didn't answer his question. 'Choose…' Was all it said. Xhas took a deep breath and strode forward… Right down the northern path. 'You have chosen the uncertain path. Your destiny lies in your own hands. Remember… You must uphold your Oath…' Xhas looked down in surprise as the Kingdom Key in his left hand was enveloped in a bright light. When the light subsided, it had transformed into a white and blue Keyblade. It had two, white angel wings for a guard, and its shaft held two hearts. The teeth of the blade had the words the kanji for 'hikari' inscribed into it … or face nothing but Oblivion… Xhas was prepared this time, as the Kingdom Key D was enveloped in a bluish-black aura and transformed into a pure black Keyblade. The hilt was comprised of two black bat wings that extended downward. The shaft was a deep black and the teeth white words that said into the kanji for 'yami'. 'Go forth And forge your destiny Chosen One.'

"Panther! Panther!" a voice called. "Wake up!" "Huh?" Xhas asked intelligently. "Master Shifu?" "You passed out upon touching the blade," Shifu explained. "And now the blade is gone! What has happened?" "How long was I out?" Xhas asked. "Only several minutes," Shifu answered. "But what happened to the sword?" Xhas didn't answer. 'Was any of that for real? Or not?' "Panther?" Shifu asked again. Xhas slowly stood and reached out both hands. In a flash of light and darkness, Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in his paws. Shifu stepped back in surprise before composing himself. "I see," he nodded. "The sword has accepted you as its master." "What happens now?" Xhas asked. "Now we must return to the palace," Shifu said as the two of them began trekking their way back to Po. The two of them found Po, and the trio began their trip down the mountains. Xhas looked out into the horizon as they began descending. 'I've got a promise to fulfill,' he thought. He glanced at Po. 'In more ways than one.' With that he followed the others down towards the palace.

(Several days ago)

~The Thread of Hope~

Tigress and the other members of the Furious Five sprinted down the path that led to an ancient rope bridge. Upon reaching the bridge, they stopped, each of them panting heavily. On the other end of the bridge, a snow leopard stood staring at them coldly. Tai Lung let out a challenging growl. Tigress instantly responded with a growl of her own. With a snarl, Tai Lung launched himself down the bridge. Tigress turned to her comrades. "Cut it!" she ordered. Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis each cut one of the ropes that held the bridge in place, causing the bridge to begin collapsing. Tai Lung merely leaped from the bridge… right into Tigress's snap kick. Monkey and the others quickly grabbed onto an end of the rope as Tigress and Tai Lung landed on the bridge. Tai Lung smirked and leaned against the ropes. "Where's the Dragon Warrior?" he asked casually. "How do you know you're not looking at her?" Tigress responded stiffly. Tai Lung let out a laugh. "You think I'm a fool?" he chuckled. "I know you're not the Dragon Warrior. None of you are!" The Furious Five looked at each other nervously. "I heard he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire," Tai Lung continued as he leisurely began walking down the bridge. Tigress let out a warning growl. "That he's a warrior, unlike the world has ever seen." "Po?" Monkey asked incredulously. "So that's his name?" the snow leopard asked. "Po… Finally! A worthy opponent! Our battle will be legendary!" Tigress finally snapped, as she leapt at Tai Lung, snarling all the way. Tai Lung easily dodged her first strikes, but Tigress was unrelenting, just as her kung fu style was. She sent Tai Lung flying off the bridge, but the snow leopard responded by grasping onto the rope and catapulting himself high into the sky. Tigress barely had time to dodge as Tai Lung shattered a section of the bridge with one punch. Tai Lung sent a swift but powerful kick, connecting into Tigress's chest, sending her flying to the other end of the bridge.

"We've got this!" Monkey exclaimed to Crane. "Help her!" Crane wasted no time in flying off to help his comrade. Viper swiftly followed. Tai Lung quickly let a grin show on his face. Clenching his fist, it began to glow a dark blue. He sent a bolt of darkness straight down the bridge, making contact with Tigress and sending her falling to her doom. Suddenly Viper appeared out of nowhere and began striking at various spots, using her reflexes to keep out of Tai Lung's grasp. Crane soared out of the clouds, carrying Tigress with him. Suddenly Tai Lung managed to get a hold on Viper's throat. "Monkey!" she managed to grunt. Mantis nodded to Monkey. "Go help them!" the small insect shouted. Monkey handed him his ropes and surprisingly, the bug was able to hold it in place. Monkey dashed down the bridge and with a flying leap, kicked Tai Lung square in the face. The leopard was sent flying to the other end of the bridge. With a feral snarl, Tai Lung began charging down the bridge, leaving black flames in his wake. The Furious Five were disturbed by this. "Mantis!" Tigress shouted. Mantis lifted the ropes and brought them down again like a whip. This sent a ripple effect down the bridge that sent Tai Lung off balance. "Now!" Tigress screamed. With a battle cry, Tigress, Crane, Monkey and Viper charged down the bridge toward Tai Lung. Working as one, they each took turns attacking the leopard. Crane cut the ropes in half, taking one end and tying it around Tai Lung. With one final leap, Tigress leapt from the bridge and delivered a final blow to the evil Tai Lung. Screaming, the snow leopard was sent falling down into the endless abyss. Mantis pulled on the rope with all his might, sending his comrades flying back to solid ground. Each of them landed and scanned the foggy abyss in anticipation. Tigress narrowed her eyes as she saw movement on the severed bridge.

Suddenly a figured covered in a black aura landed behind them. The Furious Five turned in shock to see Tai Lung kneeling behind them. The black flames that surrounded his body slowly faded as he looked up with a triumphant smirk. "Shifu taught you well," he praised before dashing forward and striking Monkey in the chest. The simian let out a horrible shriek as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, completely paralyzed. The Five looked into the golden eyes of Tai Lung in fear. "But he didn't teach you everything." The last thing they saw was the color gold.


End file.
